The Capitol Games
by ErinRosetheWriter
Summary: Katniss has enough to deal with. Putting Peeta back together, getting over the death of Prim, Gale's constant messing around with other girls. She never dreamed she'd have to mentor in the Capitol Games. CLOSED, feel free 2 read. *Keeta
1. The Capitol Games

Katniss has enough to deal with. Putting Peeta back together, getting over the death of Prim, Gale's constant messing around with other girls. She did vote for the last Hunger Games, one where the Capitol's children would be used. But she never dreamed she'd have to mentor. Original characters will be in it, as well as characters YOU submit!

The Capitol Hunger Games

**Yes, you can send in your own characters, and you may sponsor them. Since this is the Last, and Capitol Hunger Games, there will be no District Reapings. All twenty-four tributes will be from the Capitol.**

**I will submit a complete character list as soon we have filled all 24 slots. (NUMBER OF SLOTS AVAILABLE SUBJECT TO CHANGE!)**

I SUBMIT ONE CHARACTER. (Yes, I know you are all thinking, 'That's not fair! Partiality! He's going to win! But I promise, he probably won't win because my luck with dice sucks.)

Name: (I'd like to be able to pronounce it.): Conner Darkwing

Age: (12-17, I think are the ages?) 16

Gender: Male

Appearance: Shockingly red hair, light freckles across his fair skin, deep blue eyes. Tall, basketball build.

Personality: Conner is sweet. He's always disapproved of the Hunger Games, and has been thinking of rebellion for years. But since he lives in the Capitol, he has no clue about…anything. Hunger, pain, and fear are all foreign to him. So when his hero, Katniss Everdeen, announces that there will be one last Hunger Games, using the Capitol's children, shock, and a new emotion, the fear he has never experienced, runs through him. He is merciful, and that will cost him in the Arena. His personality, and himself, will have to change if he is going to take a shot at winning.

Likes/Dislikes: Has a crush on Jewel, his neighbor girl, his favorite food is roast beef. His hero is Katniss Everdeen, as previously stated. He hates humidity, lamb stew, and cocky jerks.

Family?: His father is quite rich, his mother is a go hard partyer and he has three little sisters who he loves very much, and vice versa. He is their idol.

Strengths: (You're character CANNOT be invincible, or have a giant knowledge of weapons, yadda yadda. These are soft, privileged capitol kids.) He's got a bit of medical knowledge, has political knowledge and strong opinions.

Weaknesses: (Yes, you must put at LEAST two.) Merciful, which isn't truly a weakness in life, but in the Games, it can be considered one. His fatal flaw is hubris. Excessive pride.


	2. Rules

**RULES: You may submit TWO characters. You don't have to, but you can.**

**You can only send a gift one time every two chapters. (Sorry! But people gotta die!)**

**I will probably decide who is going to die by rolling a dice or finding a randomizer.**

**I make up pretty much everything. The alliances, the romances (If any) and the plot. You may place in requests, but chances are little that they get played out. It's more of a what I'm feeling like on that day thing.**

**This may sound a little racist, but NO Chinese or Japanese names. No offense intended, I promise! It's just that I don't want to have to type and try to sound out Japanese or Chinese names. I get them all the time in roleplays and they bug me.**

**The mentor thing might be a problem for everyone. Since a crapton of people were killed in the Quarter Quell, there aren't a lot of mentors available. So some mentors will probably be Gamemakers that are still alive and haven't been executed or something like that. New Gamemakers, rebels, that voted for the games will make the Final Games.**

**Mentors will be assigned at the Reaping.**

**THERE WILL BE TWO WINNERS! ONE BOY, and ONE GIRL! It'll work itself out.**

**SUBMIT YOUR CHARACTER BY MESSAGE! TO ME!**


	3. Point System

**POINT SYSTEM:**

**You earn 100 points for each character you submit. So, if you submit two characters, that's two hundred points.**

**For every review, you get 40 points. And you can't just put one word or two and call that a review.**

**If you review any other story of mine, you'll get 20 points.**

**You can pool points with another sponsor. For example, if your characters have an alliance, or you just really happen to like a character that's not yours, you can pool your points together and send them both something. Or help send the character you like something big.**

**Things will get more expensive as the game goes on. Like, ridiculously expensive. (But not **_**too**_** ridiculously expensive. I'll tell you when prices increase.)**

**Things you can give your characters:**

**Food (Little things-biscuits, crackers etc. Includes pointless comfort foods and snacks like brownies.) 20 points.**

**Food(Big things- meat, fruit, vegetables) 40 points,**

**Water- 20 points**

**Small Medicinal Things (Antiseptic, itching cream, etc) 30 points**

**Morphling: 100 points**

**Major Medicinal things (Things that will save your character's life) 500 points**

**Weapon (NO invincible weapons or guns. They never mention guns in the Hunger Games, I don't think, so…) 600 points**


	4. Point Tally

Here is a tally of all the points for each sponsor.

**Me**: One hundred points. I get ten points for updating because I can't review my own stories.

**GlimmerIceWood: **140 points

**ArcticMist: **200 points

**Annabec: **100 points

**flyingsong: **280 points

**GoddessofNightmares: **100 points

**GhostWrite321: **100 points

**MyColorFulLife: **640 points

**Puhjatoe: **100 points

**Bookworm614: **100 points

**QueenCobraWing: **120 points

**Glittery Princess Kenzie**: 140 points

**HelloPoppet123: **200 points

**BelieveShineLaugh: **200 points


	5. Character Form

There is _**ONE**_ female slot left. There are SEVEN male slots left.

**CHARACTER FORM:**

**Name: (I'd like to be able to pronounce it.):**

**Age: (12-17, I think are the ages?)**

**Gender:**

**Appearance: (Description only.)**

**Personality:**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**Family?:**

**Strengths: (You're character CANNOT be invincible, or have a giant knowledge of weapons, yadda yadda. These are soft, privileged capitol kids.)**

**Weaknesses: (Yes, you must put at LEAST two.)**

**This is a giant commitment, I know. But even if it takes forever, I'll finish this fanfiction. I haven't read Mockingjay in forever, I'm trying to get a hold of it to read it again, so if I put characters under this post that are dead, I apologize.**

**The original characters appearing in this fanfic will be Peeta, Katniss, some Gale, maybe a bit of Annie Cresta and her son, Haymitch, Katniss's' prep team (They will be her apprentice's prep team) Peeta and Katniss will mentor separately. A little odd, I know, but it's going to happen. I have my own reasons for this.**


	6. Character List?

I SUBMIT ONE CHARACTER. (Yes, I know you are all thinking, 'That's not fair! Partiality! He's going to win! But I promise, he probably won't win because my luck with dice sucks.)

Name: **Conner Darkwing**

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Appearance: Shockingly red hair, light freckles across his fair skin, deep blue eyes. Tall, basketball build.

Personality: Conner is sweet. He's always disapproved of the Hunger Games, and has been thinking of rebellion for years. But since he lives in the Capitol, he has no clue about…anything. Hunger, pain, and fear are all foreign to him. So when his hero, Katniss Everdeen, announces that there will be one last Hunger Games, using the Capitol's children, shock, and a new emotion, the fear he has never experienced, runs through him. He is merciful, and that will cost him in the Arena. His personality, and himself, will have to change if he is going to take a shot at winning.

Likes/Dislikes: Has a crush on Jewel, his neighbor girl, his favorite food is roast beef. His hero is Katniss Everdeen, as previously stated. He hates humidity, lamb stew, and cocky jerks.

Family?: His father is quite rich, his mother is a go hard partyer and he has three little sisters who he loves very much, and vice versa. He is their idol.

Strengths: He's got a bit of medical knowledge, has political knowledge and strong opinions.

Weaknesses: Merciful, which isn't truly a weakness in life, but in the Games, it can be considered one. His fatal flaw is hubris. Excessive pride.

GlimmerIceWood's submitted character, **Layalee Crane and Silvera Mortire.**

Name: Layalee (Laya) CraneAge: 15Gender: FemaleAppearance: Long dark red hair with pale skin. Deep purple eyes(Contacts), with red tattoos up her arms and shoulders. She's around 5'6 in height and : Layalee was very sweet and caring about everybody. She became a little more quiet and reserved after her father 'died' after the 74th Games, and she doesn't like when people pity her because of her father's death. Very sneaky and deceptive, good at convincing people to do things for /Dislikes: Hates people pitying her, but she loves to have people that care about her without prying into her ?: Father(Deceased) Seneca Crane , Mother; Fayerti Crane(Age 39, long dark blue hair with deep blue eyes), Younger sister; Isobel Crane(Age 13, short pixie style black hair and bright magenta eyes). Best friend; Roth Tarnire(Male, age 15, dark blackish-brown hair with turquoise eyes)Strengths: She was enrolled in martial arts (Which her father made her do), so she has a little experience in hand to hand combat. She can be very convincing as she gets her own way a : She has no outdoor experience(fire-starting, plant knowledge, etc), and is very afraid of heights.

Name: :Silvera Mortire (Sill-vear-a)

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Appearance: Mid-length light magenta hair with dark sapphire blue eyes. Around 5'8 in height with tanned skin. Black swirl tattoos curling under her eyes.

Personality: She's a very open and friendly person with a good-natured humour. She likes to make people laugh and cheer them up. She's never really liked the hunger games as she hates to see people in pain, and she's always wondered what it was like to kill somebody in the games.

Likes/Dislikes: Hates the games, and seeing people in any kind of pain. Loves to make light-hearted jokes to cheer people up.

Family?: Father; Cobalt Mortire(Age 42, dark green hair and brown eyes), Mother; Liria Mortire(Age 38, long light brown hair with light blue eyes) and younger twin siblings; Alana(Female, age 14, short white-blonde hair with silvery eyes), and Levi(Male, age 14, dark-blonde hair and dark brown eyes)

Strengths: She has some medicinal/plant knowledge from her school studies, and she is a very fast runner(hard to catch). She can swim from private lessons.

Weaknesses: She has no idea how to start fires or build a shelter. She could easily fall into a trap helping another tribute because of her tendency to want to help. Sometimes trusts people too easily.

ArcticMist's submitted character, **Chandra Lemon**

Name:Chandra LemonPronounced Shan-dra I think just found online and lemon is pronounced just like the word lemon like the fruitAge: 15

Gender: female

Personality- she is very clever. forgives easily. Inexperienced. Funny. loves pulling pranks on others. Sarcastic. Witty. not someone you easily forget. She is quite talkative and has many friends. She is a loyal and true friend but cannot stand up for herself and tends to be a coward. When doing well she gets a little too : she is medium height and weight because she is scared of eating way too much. She has long black hair with several green streaks dyed in not natural her real hair is plain black her hair is straight. She always wears her hair in a ponytail. She has dark violet eyes with faint streaks of pink also altered her real eye color is brown. She has fair skin and a good complexion also altered

Dislikes- she is extremely allergic to peanuts and nuts in general. She hates long math tests and headaches and being sick and hungry in general. She cannot stand the color blue for some strange reason. She also hates people who are serious all the time and don't have any fun.

Likes: her favorite foods are sugar cookies and pineapple. She likes swimming in a nearby pool even though she is not that good. She really likes the color green and her favorite parts of the hunger games are the interviews. She likes bugs and her favorites are moths and her second favorite animal is a deer. Though a lot of animals tend to annoy her. She also likes pranks and jokes.

Family?: Bianca Lemon- momHunter Lemon- dadCharcol Lemon- 18 year old brotherCharles "Charlie" Lemon- 13 year old brotherAsh Lemon- 17 year old brotherStrengths: she is smart and gets fairly good grades in school, she knows a tiny but of survival stuff, like not jumping into a pit of boiling water from watching past tribute's : forgives way too easily, her humor can offend people at times because she isn't careful with it, has never given a thought to handling any weapon in her life, she can be sharp and plain rude to those she dislikes, she always accepts needed help.

Annabec's submitted character, **Lily Elaine Dalvis**

Name: Lily Elaine Dalvis

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Appearance: bright red hair, that goes down below her shoulders, and is very straight. she also had dark green eyes.

Personality: Peeta Mellark is her hero. There is no question about it. She admires how he was willing to sacrifice himself because of his love for Katniss, and she hopes to have a chance to do that herself. She also volunteers to be in the Games because it was her best friend that was originally reaped.

Likes/Dislikes: Likes: Peeta Mellark, chocolate, singing, and : blood, roast beef, watching other people starve

Family?: Her mom was a stylist, and her dad was an escort

Strengths: She's got some medical knowledge, is handy with clothes, and always won first place in running racesWeaknesses: Her dislike of blood, her lack of weapon knowledge, and her ability to make good friends.

Thatgirlwithwings' submitted character, **Raenix Avery.**

Name: Raenix Avery, nicknamed Nix

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Appearance: Long, thick, and wavy ebony black hair with red, orange, and yellow tips. Bright emerald green eyes. Slightly tan skin. Tall, with some curves. Thin. A bit muscular.

Personality: For her entire life, Nix has followed the rules, done her part. She secretly, though, detested the Capitol and everything it stood for. She wished to have lived in a District, but never truly realized the pain and suffering they went through there. When the revolution started, she tried to run away and join the rebels but was caught before she could make it out of the city. She was returned to her parents, and never expected there to be a Capitol Hunger Games. Now, though, she is letting all her inhibitions go. She is wild, fierce, and constantly on edge. Her anger is fearsome and overpowering. She does, however, have a soft spot for children. Gain her loyalty, and you'll have a friend for life. Make her mad, and she will attack.

Likes/Dislikes: She loves children. Hates frilly things like dresses and skirts. Liked to sneak out of her house before the Games.

Family?: Parents, both who were killed during the revolution, tried to force Capitol ideals on her. She absolutely detested them.

Strengths: Her loyalty is unmatched, only hard to gain. She is able to sneak around fairly well, and has her own : When in a rage, Nix is literally incoherent and unreasonable. She will just keep attacking something with no rhyme or reason. Her loyalty can also be a fault, as she will not leave someone behind and will beat herself up if they die on her watch.

Also thatgirlwithwings' submitted character, **Lavi Fay.**

Name: Lavi FayAge: 16Gender: Male

Appearance: Curly blond hair cut loosely around his face. Golden hazel eyes. Dark skin. Thin, but muscular, like a soccer : Lavi was, is, and always has been a playboy. He enjoyed his lifestyle and never thought anything of it. When he watched the Hunger Games, he always had just a twinge of guilt, but he always brushed it off. He was a major player, having a new girlfriend each week, if not two or three. When the Revolution began, he put it down as something the army and President could easily take care of. Of course, he was wrong. Now, he is a bit more serious, yet still jokes around and tries to pick up girls the same as before. His younger sister died during the battle at the Capitol, and is a bit of a sore spot for /Dislikes: Women. LOVES women. Hates to work. Likes partying and playing tricks. Dislikes ?: Mother who he has been taking care of since the revolution. Father and younger sister : He has a bit of strength from working out to "please the ladies." He also is a fairly good scavenger of food since he had to take care of his mom after the : He hates to work and is quite lazy. He also will go into a trance if he sees death or if his sister's death is mentioned.

BelieveShineLaugh's submitted character, **Sophia Albanov and Thomas Hopkin.**

Name: Sophia AbanovAge:12Gender: FAppearance: waistlength straight black hair, with pretty gray eyes. She is petite and small for her age, but strongPersonality: When you first meet her, she would be hostile, and/or indifferent. That's only her outer shell, but inside she is intelligent and vivacious. She is also very independent, obstinate, determined, and /Dislikes: Likes raspberries, and people with good personalities. Dislike pretty much everything ?: no, : agile, good endurance, can blend into her surroundings, fast, and good memory. Has spatial intelligenceWeaknesses: small, has no one to cheer her on, so she doesn't propel because of motivation.

Name: Thomas HopkinAge: 14

Gender: MaleAppearance: Tall and lean, with hazel eyes and curly black hairPersonality: Cocky, sarcastic, but hardcore survival. When the goings get tough, the tough get going. The Captiol Games aren't a place for the Thomas Hopkins his girlfriend /Dislikes: Likes jokes and pranks, winning, girls flirting with him, being noticed.

Dislikes: Losing, being scoffed at, being passed off as 'a dumb Capitol kid' (Even though he is one.)Family?: snobby mom and strict dadStrengths: has humor, and is slightly : Trusts to willingly, slow, and he's gullible.

GlitteryPrincess Kenzie's characters,** Rozalin Kozony.**

Name: : Rozalin KozonyAge: 15Gender: FemaleAppearance:Hair: Rozalin has bright blond hair that she keeps up in a ponytail. Shealways ties her hair with a brown headband like thing with blue and pinkjewels all around it. She has some what of bangs around her face. She keeps alittle hair on her right and left side. She also has long bangs in the : Rozalin has always had very bad eye sight, so she wears pink contactsthat help her : Rozalin has very light peach colored Type: Rozalin looks very in shape. Not super skinny from not eating, notfat from eating to much. But in the middle. She's also very : At first glace Rozalin looks sweet and innocent, but don't lether fake colored eyes fool you. She is very mean. Rozalin is the type of girlwho says what thinks. Not caring who hears. The only thing she keeps in herhead is things about the capital. Some people might call Rozalin a **, but sheprefers hag from hell. Rozalin likes to be in control. Period. She won't letanyone take her spotlight. Although Rozalin's a **, if she tells you she trustyou, then she will do anything for you. She's very loyal. Her attitude iseveryone in the world is an asshat except /Dislikes: Rozalin loves roses, gifts, anything expensive, whoopingpeoples butts in sports and just beating anyone in : Not being in control, losing, being shown up, super girly girls, ?: Rozalin is a spoiled only child. Her father was one of the gamemakers and her mother didn't work, because she had so much : Rozalin knows a little bit about traps and such in the games fromher father, so she is very intelligent on that part. She's very light on herfeet and stealthy because she was in gymnastics as a kid. She's a very goodclimber. And, because she helped her father from time to time and asked himquestion she knows some things about plants as : Rozalin can't hunt her own food. She doesn't know how to be hungryor thirsty. When Rozalin's super angry she'll not be very focused. She's notvery physically strong. Rozalin doesn't know how to use weapons, other thanmaybe a knife. And finally Rozalin can't handle : Rozalin might try and make an alliance with someone really big. She'lltry and charm him.

**HelloPoppet123's characters, Link Lamont and Apps Dannika.**

Name: Sharlay Linken 'Link' Lamont (He thinks his first name is girly, thus shortening his middle name to 'Link' as a nickname)

Age: 15

Gender: Guy

Appearance: He has slightly shaggy black hair that appears to be styled, but in reality, just grows sideways. He has very bright, clear grey eyes. He has bad eyesight so he wears expensive black plastic horn rim glasses that are wide across but narrow up and down. He's very short (5' 2"), and has a very wiry, boyish body. His skin is moderately pale, a sort of pale bronze color with no freckles. He has elfish fingers, with pointed ears.

Personality: He has a very sarcastic, dry sense of humor that makes you think to get it. Link thinks before he speaks, and is VERY organized. Everything has to be in perfect order, or he'll freak out. He likes to pantomime things, and switch accents. He's actually really mischievous and amiable, but he hides his frequent tricks/pranks to look like accidents. His pranks are very precise, always clever and sure to work. He's actually quite sensitive, but hides his sensitivity behind a strong sense of humor. He's not shy at ALL, and not afraid to look stupid to make people laugh. He tends to be the leader in tough situations.

Likes/Dislikes: Likes: cameras, singing, swimming, pranks...I think that's it. Dislikes: jerks, having patience, small spaces (he can't STAND them)... I think that's it.

Family?: Mom: Lyngra Lamont: Tall, aqua skin, purple tattoos, silver eyes: she's cheery and bubbly to the point of being highly obnoxious. She puts on her 'happy' act in front of company, but in reality is sour and discouraging, always telling Link he couldn't amount to anything. She always pushed him to get surgery, but he refused.

Dad: Lando Lamont Jr.: Unnaturally tall, unnaturally muscled, unnaturally tan skin, unnatural bright green eyes and unnatural green hair: he pretends to be a polite gentleman in front of company but is, in reality, a rough, unforgiving father.

Sister: Lillah Lamont: 21: Great figure, VERY long platinum blonde hair, magenta jewels in skin, huge magenta eyes: she's pampered, groomed and spoiled, a complete pompous brat. She doesn't see past her next manicure.

Brother: Lando Lamont III: 19: Tall, STRONG, white skin, styled white hair, black eyes. Lando's considered very handsome in the Capitol, making him the center of all female attention. He acts charming around his multiple girlfriends, but in reality is a cocky jerks. He and Link disagree on everything.

Strengths: His indoor pool allowed him to be a very strong swimmer. His lean body allows him to run short distances well, and for the same reason he should be able to climb well and walk quietly.

Weaknesses: He's VERY claustrophobic, and can't stand to be contained. He doesn't know squat about plants. He couldn't go for long without water. He's not very good at running long distances.

FYI: Rhett McLaughlin: 15: He's naturally very tall (6' 7"), with light brown hair that sticks straight up and big hazel eyes. He's loud and energetic, and has a wonderful deep bass singing voice. He and Link have been best friends since they were small.

You know how I said Link likes to sing? Well, since he was always pushed aside as the 'oddball' in his family, never really accepted. So he spends almost all his time with Rhett. Two years ago, they pooled together their money to buy a multitude of professional film equipment such as video cameras. He and Rhett both have surprisingly great singing voices (Rhett has a deep, rich singing voice and plays the guitar well, while Link has a twangy, fun one), so they write stupid, funny duets and perform them live in the town square.

Link has an odd sense of style. His normal clothes would include skinny jeans, navy blue knit scarf, a white-and-blue plaid button-up shirt with a white vest over, and black-and-white checkered shoes. Oh, and he has a pair of gloves hanging out of his back pocket.

OTHER TRIBBY!

Name: Appalachia 'Apps' Dannika

Age: 15

Gender: Girl

Appearance: She has chocolate-brown hair with streaks of dark blue, orange and red in it. It's cut short, like a boys', and seems to stick straight up. She has round, big wide-set golden-brown eyes. She has a heart-shaped face, with a childish ski-jump nose, a spray of freckles and full lips. She's short, (5' 2"), and has a strong, muscled figure. She has well-muscled arms and legs. She has a sort of light caramel-colored skin, and dark, expressive eyebrows.

Personality: She's tough, not afraid to kick some butt if someone got in her way. She constantly cracks jokes, but you can't tell if she's joking or not, because she always keeps a straight face. She has an odd, wry sense of humor that not many people get, and a razor-sharp wit. She enjoys debate a little too much, and has an extremely short temper. She makes unusual threats, (i.e: "I'll stuff your esophagus down your throat if you poke me one more time.), but usually doesn't follow up on them. She's not afraid to get into a fistfight. In fact, she usually starts them. She doesn't like admitting she's wrong. She can't stand NOT being the best. She's a major kleptomaniac, finding it irresistible NOT to steal anything she lays her hands on, which is one of the reasons she constantly finds herself in jail.

Likes/Dislikes: Likes: sarcasm, stealing, making musical sounds with her mouth, goading people into fights. Dislikes: annoying people, sushi, not being the best.

Family?: Mom: Choshuk Dannika: Short, long jet-black hair, porcelain skin, pale yellow eyes: she's quiet and serene, the picture of patience, manners and correct etiquette. She's always correcting Apps on her manners, something that drives Apps crazy.

Dad: Maychic Dannika: Short, flax-yellow hair in different crazy style each day, multi-colored eyes, pale blue skin: he's quick-witted, outgoing and welcoming, the very definition of 'good host'.

Sister: Zavute Dannika: 17: Short, long blue-black hair, sly pale red eyes, pale skin: She's clever, sly and cunning, a backstabber. She stays out of conflicts, rather, observes and plots.

Sister: Menya Dannika: 19: Short, long flax-yellow hair in elaborate braid winding across head, flawless skin, perfect teeth and smile, innocent pale orange eyes: She's practically a clone of her mother, perfect in the ways of conversation and manners, if a bit more extroverted.

Strengths: Her strong frame allows her to lift heavy weights and run long distances well. Her mother is a gardener by trade, so Apps knows quite a bit about plants. She is very good at slight-of-hand things, like stealing.

Weaknesses: Keeping her temper can be a real stretch. She can't run long-distance very well, and can only swim minimal amounts. She tends to be extremely gutsy. She can't resist stealing things.

FYI: Apps can make amazingly real sounds with her mouth: a trumpet, guitar, drums, you name it and she can imitate it. When she's bored, she composes , like Link, also has an odd sense of style. Her normal clothes are her signature black headband, yellow leggings underneath a pair of red boxer shorts, a tight red shirt with holes in it, a blue loose jacket, tattered green shoes, and a pair of leather gloves.

Bookworm614's submitted character, **Hestia Sol.**

Name: Hestia Sol

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Appearance: soft Brown hair, freckles across her nose, warm brown eyes. Build of a gymnast.

Personality: Quiet and unassuming. Hestia is the kind of girl who would do anything just to make people happy. It wakes a lot to get hr angry, but when she does... She knows suffering and hunger and she has a hatred for the rich and wasteful. She is neutral to the whole districts vs. the capitol. She didn't care who won as long as the fighting stopped.

Likes/Dislikes: She dislikes cold weather. And loves peaches and bacon (not together.) She admires Finnick Odair after his propo about Snow.

Family?: Her parents died when she was 10 and a Capitol family adopted her when it was 'in style' she is originally from 8. Her adopted parents don't pay much attention to her and love the Hunger Games.

Strengths: She's good at chess, which makes her a good strategize. And she's pretty fast.

Weaknesses: She hates violence, she would rather talk things out. And she is small and weak. She is sickly.

puhjahtoe's submitted character, **Katie Blackburn.**

Name: Katie Blackburn

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Appearance: Shocking electric blue eyes, elbow-length strait brown hair, parted to her left and shoulder length bangs, assorted neon pink and green streaks in her hair/

Personality: Generally, Katie is really easy to get along with, and really cares about how other people feel about her (bad thing for the arena). She thinks she might have been stolen from a district since she looks nothing like her cruel parents. Unlike most Capitol children, she is used to pain and fear (her supposed father beat her) as well as hunger, (but not to the scale of District kids) so that will go well (hopefully) in the arena. She gets that when the victors voted, they wanted her parents to feel the wrath of losing someone to the games that they felt in their respective times, but worries about the arena.

Likes/Dislikes: Katie likes... plants. She's a bit of a botanist, so she does edible flowers (good for when father trying to starve her, during that mother is usually morphling'd up) as a hobby. She likes to laugh, idolizes the victors for their willpower, and dislikes brussels sprouts, her father, and watching people die.

Strengths: Used to pain/hunger/fear (kinda), hobby botanist (edible flowers), basic medical knowledge (think babysitter course)

Weaknesses: Katie is overly trusting, doesn't want to be a killer. She also cares to much about what other people think of her.

TheCoffeeDrinker's submitted characters,** Leonardo Scapes** and **Zoei Insignia**

CHARACTER FORM:

Name: (I'd like to be able to pronounce it.): Leonardo Scapes

Age: (12-17, I think are the ages?) 16

Gender:Male

Appearance: (Description only.) unruly black hair Piercing Blue eyes with specks of gold (contacts) medium build, Tall, unaturally pale.

Personality:Leonardo always was disgusted with the capitol, he feels like a outsider there, but also is frightened to ever have to be in the Hunger Games and leave his preppy life behind as well as his GF (Selina)He's good at making friends if he likes your personality. He hates manipulative people. He can be very angry at times but mostly to the capitol

Likes/Dislikes:Likes: people that are good in general, has decent respect for all victors, especially Annie Cresta (The caring part of him feels sorry for her but likes her determination through the rebellion etc,) He also is happy with his privileged life and sometime feels guilty about it. Dislikes: Manipulative people, hurtful people.

Family?: Selina Roses (gf) Claria Scapes (Step Mother) Charles Scapes (Father)

Strengths: (You're character CANNOT be invincible, or have a giant knowledge of weapons, yadda yadda. These are soft, privileged capitol kids.) Decent build, fast runner from doing track in the capitol, tall. decent at hand combat.

Weaknesses: (Yes, you must put at LEAST two.) Can be too caring at times ( For example if someone reminds him of someone he cares about He'll try and take care of them.) He's decently big so has a hard time hiding.

CHARACTER FORM:

Name: (I'd like to be able to pronounce it.): Zoei Signia ( sounds exactly like Zoe)

Age: (12-17, I think are the ages?) 17

Gender: female

Appearance: (Description only.)Beautiful long black hair, dark blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, slender, tall (Naturally Pretty)

Personality:Zoei is a beautiful person at the capitol, her beauty is used by her parents to get higher in the capitol circles and get more money. Inside she is angry for all the pain she has to go through, and is happy when the Games ended, she felt sorry for all the lost lives, and sickened by it. She idolized Finnick Odair because the two had a similiar lives to go through and was painfully sorry when he died. When she heard of the capitol games she was angry but began making strategy knowing her parents where people thar contributed to the games. She hates killing (she'd only do it at a least resort). She's a firey person. Who can seem manipulative but is actually pretty nice, she dearly wants to survive and will do anything she can to survive

Likes/Dislikes:Likes: The water, determined people like herself etc Dislikes: Manipulative people, killing, pain, people who contributed to the games: Her parents, Gamemakers, ETC

Family?: Eran Insignia (father) Shayley Insignia (Mother)

Strengths: (You're character CANNOT be invincible, or have a giant knowledge of weapons, yadda yadda. These are soft, privileged capitol kids.) Extremly good swimmer, small so she can blend it and climb places others cant.

Weaknesses: (Yes, you must put at LEAST two.)hates killing would only do it as a last resort, small so not very intimidating.

THERE WILL BE ANOTHER LIST! IT GETS CRAMMED HERE, SO KEEP LOOKING ONTHE OTHER LIST IF YOU DON'T SEE YOUR CHARRIE HERE!


	7. 2nd Character List

MyColorfulLife's characters Shalia, Jembi, Alpha, Brad, Venti, and Colti.

Name: Shalia Snow (president Snows granddaughter)

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Appearance: Shalia has very big lips, long, straight, almost white-blonde hair, which she always wears in a ponytail covered with a bright blue bandana. Short, with dark brown eyes.

Personality: She is used to living in luxury, thanks to her grandfather. But she always hated that. Shalia is very independent and shy, and has gotten much stronger willed after the rebellion. She won't tell you what she has to do, she would just go and do it.

Likes/Dislikes: Likes- Pumpkins, her blue bandana, and Brenden Black, her boyfriend.

Dislikes- when people act like she can't do anything herself

Family?: Mom- Harla Snow, 38, became insane after rebellion.

Dad- Caleb Snow, 39, calm and quiet, and well reserved.

Grandfather-(deceased) President Snow

Boyfriend- Brenden Black, 17, smart and sweet

Maid- Alicya Kidd, 23, an avox, hates the family but has a soft spot for the mother

Strengths: won't treat the games as a joke. Womt get suckered into an alliance, and knows how to Erika a frying pan quite well.

Weaknesses: Always had a soft life, even softer than most. Thinks she can handle herself without anyone else.

Name: Jembi Hallock

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Appearance: A black Afro with a deep tan, Jembi is tall and skinny, with long lens and arms.

Personality: Loves sports. Jembi plays everything available in the capitol. Basketball, soccer, baseball- you name it. As a wealthy kid, he got to play all he wanted.

Likes/Dislikes: Likes- sports.  
>Dislikes- anything girly at all.<p>

Family?: Mom- Jen Hallock, ?, M.I.A.  
>Dad- Kirk Hallock, ?, M.I.A.<br>Sister- Jemba Hallock, 16, Jembis twin.

Strengths: since he was so into sports he has a lot of strength.

Weaknesses: He knows nothing other than what he wants. Also, has never ever gone without his sister.

Name: Alpha Qut

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Appearance: Short red blonde hair and brown eyes. Freckles all over his face. Short, but very muscular.

Personality: Alpha thinks he is all that. He's one of those people who will talk back to the etcher for the fun of it, get in trouble, then do it again the next day. He likes to mess around, and it usually isnt funny or cute.

Likes/Dislikes: Likes- being popular and well known  
>Dislikes- Hurting people<p>

Family?: Mom- Gusa Qut, 31, does morphling and is heavier.  
>Dad- Drean Qut, 33, skinny and muscular.<p>

Strengths: Can talk his way out of anything.

Weaknesses: Has an excessive pride or thinks he is really good, and needs to fit in and will do anything for that.

Name: Brad Black

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Appearance: Average height and build, with short, dark brown almost black hair and big dark brown eyes. Dimples.

Personality: Brad is smart and he knows it. He is also very athletic, well, for a Capitol kid. He is funny and an all around nice guy people pleaser, however, he is not afraid to kill.

Likes/Dislikes: Likes- being different and smart  
>Dislikes- people who don't try their hardest.<p>

Family?: Mom- Kimberly Black, 46, kind and simple  
>Dad- Huck Black, 44, fun but impatient.<p>

Strengths: Very smart, but not sly or sneaky. Can please people.

Weaknesses: Is a perfectionist, and has hubris, or deadly pride. He thinks he knows it all.

Name: Venti Shoiut

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Appearance: Venti has blonde hair that is long and bright baby blue eyes. He is average sized, not tall or extremely muscular, but not short or weak.

Personality: Your typical teenaged emo. He wears all black and his eyes annoy him to know end. He wants to rule the world one day, but or now, he'll settle for his house. Very abusive to his shy aunt and rude.

Likes/Dislikes: Likes- cutting himself and having Capitol drugs take away the pain and scars  
>Dislikes- everything else.<p>

Family?: Mother and Father- unknown.  
>Aunt- Reba Shoit, 39, scared of Venti.<p>

Strengths: he looks pretty terrifying. Nobody would want to see Venti staring at them in bed.

Weaknesses: Wants desperately to fit in. Is also weak from cutting himself.

Name: Colti Wuik

Age: 12

Gender: Male

Appearance: A small, cute, babyfaced boy. Has a mess of straw colored hair and a sprinkle of freckles. Short, even for 12, but strong.

Personality: Likes everybody. He acts very nice and sweet, but has a fiery temper he only has let loose once, when his mother died almost 2 years ago.

Likes/Dislikes: Likes- people, his dog, Speda  
>Dislikes- when people die<p>

Family?: Mother-(deceased)  
>Father- Breka Wuik, 43, loves his son but misses his wife.<br>Sister- Crami Wuik, 6, loves her brother and plays tricks on him.  
>Brother- Ceshan Wuik, 15, hates himself for not volunteering for his brother and saving his life.<p>

Strengths: Will not mind being broadcasted. Also, his sunny attitude usually gets him out of trouble, but when he is in his rage stage- watch out.

Weaknesses: Trust almost everyone. Is afraid of seeing people die.

Name: Rosalynn Snow (prefers to be called Rose)  
>Age: 17<p>

Gender: female

Appearance: she has long light brown hair that is wavy and has dark blue (her favorite color) streaks. Her skin is fair butshe wants to dye it pink. She has a snowflake tattoo on her left shoulder. Tall and of average weight not strong you can tell she is privleged

Personality:she is a brat and is popular gitly talkative thinks she us so hot and all that. She has the biggest crush on Finnick and loves gossiping. She has a short temper and is vain

Likes/Dislikes:she likes partying talking gossiping is a Finnick fangirl and dislikes the districts broccoli and not getting her way

Family?:yes she is the granddaughter of Snow her parents are dead and were killed in the rebellion doesn't know why she was spared

Strengths:perswasing dominating and charming

Weaknesses: most weapons she is cocky and thinks everything will be given to her arrogent and sure of herself.

Ghostwrite321's character Willie.

Name- Willisca "Willie" Ligman

Age- 16

District- D5, but wherever you can fit her.

Appearance- Dark green eyes. She has dark red hair that is cut short and shaggy. Willie has very pale skin. She has a few freckles on her face. She has a small, pointy nose and pointed ears. She has angular eyebrows and a small round face.

Personality- Willie is insane. Literally insane. She is reclusive most of the time, but will often start crying or laughing for no reason. She will have catatonic episodes, be scared of even the friendliest people. She can be blunt sometimes, almost to the point of being rude. She usually mutters the phrase "You are indestructible" under her breath, because she believes if she says it enough it will come true.

This is just to give you an idea. Feel free to play around with her.

Background story - Willie's mother, September, works day and night splicing DNA in the labs of District 5. Willie went with her one night, when she was four, and watch her mother do some of her "work". Willie was a little odd before that, but in a cute, quirky, likable way. But after that, she was seriously freaked out, and her malleable mind was warped far beyond repair. This, combined with watching the Hunger Games year after year seriously messed her up. Her father is dead, and died when she was 1.

Strengths- Stronger then she looks, fast,

Weaknesses- Doesn't view reality like you and me, unstable, loud, antsy.

Random quirks- Her entire existence is a random quirk! See personality. :D

Training strategy- Stare at the knives and laugh - or occasionally scream. Not really a strategy, but that's what I would like to happen.

Gamemaker's session- She cries and refuses to do anything.

Interview angle- The only thing she can be - herself.

Interview quote: "Ask that again, and I'll kill your parents." (giggling, laughing.)

Game strategy- DIE! Again, not really a strategy…

Outfits- I have no specifics.

View on alliances- She doesn't want to be near anyone.

Bloodbath? - Yes indeed.

Preferred death- See above.

Other- Reaction to reaping: At first, she tries to run away, screaming "NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" and things to that effect. But peacekeeper grab her and drag her up on stage. They have to hold her arms to keep her from getting away. Once Willie is up on stage, she starts laughing like a maniac.

GoddessofNightmares' character, Echo Pearl.

Name: Echo Pearl

Age: 17 (Was turning 18 in like 2 months)

Gender: female

Appearance: She has unnaturally long gold dyed hair. Her skin is dyed champagne pink. She has two small pearls set into her skin just under her left eye. She has brown eyes but wears gold contacts. Average height and curvy.

Personality: She's shy, Very curious about everything that happens, sensitive, gets embarrassed easily, Doesn't talk a lot. Pretty materialistic. Is quick to hate.

Likes/Dislikes: She likes clothes, jewelry, watching people. Dislikes people being better than her at something (Which usually everyone is), being told what to do.

Family?: 2 parents, little sister (11)- Diamond

Strengths: Getting what she wants, Getting sympathy. she actually has a high pain tolerance from all the things she's gotten altered (ex. The pearls, dyed skin, etc.)

Weaknesses: Not used to going hungry, not strong at all, Has a hard time making friends (cause she's too shy), Bad at being camouflaged/hidden.


	8. SNEEK PEAK!

**Hi guys! Here's a sneek peek! This fanfic is really a re-writing of the ending, because I hated the epilogue. :( Of course, it'll turn out the same, but I think it'll add some pizzazz. But don't worry, the SYOT is STILL number one priority! Because this is a one of a kind, extremely unique SYOT. Tell all your friends to submit a tribute! :)**

**Katniss p.o.v**

I'm looking over everyone's head to stare at President Paylor.

"People, settle down. I'm trying to run a government, not a high school. Thank you!" he says, exhasperated and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Everyone quiets and looks at him expectantly.

"As you all know, the Capitol Games will be starting soon. The Reaping will be these weekend." He gives me a pointed look, but there is something in his eyes. He is wary.

I immediately stiffen up, on the defensive. Bad news is coming.

"I expect all of you to mentor."

I can't help it. An outraged, "What?" slips out of my mouth. But not before a deranged Peeta tackles me out of chair, pinning me to the ground by my wrists, his beautiful blue eyes, steely, hard, and lethal staring into my Seam gray ones.

"You pushed me into the force field in the Quell and tried to stop Finnick from bringing me back to life. You tried to kill me. _Real or not real?"_

"Not real, Peeta. Not real, not real." I coo, all hostility from me gone. My poor Peeta. The Capitol did this to him. They have to pay. With their children. Like I had to pay, with my sister, and my friends, and my home.

Peeta snaps out of his trackerjacker induced flashback, and his blue eyes soften immediately, getting up. "I'm sorry Katniss," he whispers, and helps me up.

I squeeze his hand. "It's not your fault. But maybe you should go sit outside for a little bit. To keep me from triggering more fake memories. Because I'm not going to be very happy," I say, glaring at President Paylor over Peeta's shoulder.

He glares right back at me.

Peeta nods. He releases my hand and looks at President Paylor.

"I'll brief you seperately," Paylor says, dismissing Peeta.

Peeta nods again and quietly leaves the room.

Paylor looks at me. "Was that really necessary?"

"Why do we have to mentor. More specifically, why do _I_ have to mentor?" I growl.

"Because every tribute has been mentored from the beginning of the Games. No Games was fair, Katniss, but you had a mentor. If you didn't have a mentor, you wouldn't be here right now. No Games victor in this room, would be here right now if not for their mentor. And, someone has to win. Two someones, actually, since we all agreed on a male and female victor." he says, eyeing each one of us evenly.

I scoff at 'Since we all agreed'. I didn't agree. If the Capitol had allowed a male and female victor, I wouldn't be here in the first place. But I was outvoted. But his speech made me think. I wouldn't be here without Haymitch. I wouldn't be here without Peeta. I fix Paylor with a stare. "Fine," I say menacingly, "But don't expect me to be happy about it."

Paylor smirks down at his fingers, drumming out a rhythm on the office table. "I most certainly wasn't."

**New Update! Below, another Sneek Peek.**

I sigh and am the first one out of the meeting room. Peeta is sitting on the floor with his back against the wall and legs spread out. He gives me a blank stare. "I don't want to mentor," I whisper.

He pats the spot on the floor next to him, and I take it. Maybe we'll talk about something other than his insanity for once. "I don't want to either," he says in an equally soft voice.

"Do you think we'll have to mentor together?" I ask. Since we both won, together as a pair, I think we will. I'm not sure how I feel about it though. Really, Peeta's strategy alone would be pretty much useless because he based all of his actions around me, and our tribute probably won't have a fake lover to live for.

Peeta shrugs. "Who knows?" He looks at me sadly.. "In the Games, I was willing to sacrifice everything for your safety. Real or not real?"

"Real," I say.

"You cared about weather I lived or died. You felt genuine affection for me. Real or not real?" he asks this one through clenched teeth. I don't think he is thinking of a tracker jacker memory though. I think he is upset now because he's scared that I didn't care about him. He's scared because he can't remember.

"Real, Peeta. Very real," I tell him gently.

He relaxes against the wall. "What do you think it'll be like? Mentoring?" he asks me.

I sigh again, dejectedly. "I don't know. And I really never wanted to find out," I say, just a bit of venom creeping into my voice. Then my head whips around to see Peeta's expression. It is one of annoyance.

"You know, Katniss. I'm not a delicate flower _all the time._ Once in a blue moon, I can handle some hostility," he drawls dryly.

I smirk and hit him very gently on the arm.

"Careful, I'm delicate!" he yelps, and it makes me giggle. He is waking up. A little at a time, but he is.

"Peeta," I say, a thought popping into my head. "Do you still paint?"

Peeta gives me a curious look. "A little. I haven't a lot since-the shiny memories of you are fake. Real or not real?"

I give Peeta a sympathetic look. "Most of them. Real. I can't see your shiny memories, Peeta."

He sighs. "It would be so easy. If you could." He looks at me, wary, guarded, and I have to remind myself that sometimes he truly doesn't know who I am.

I sigh and sit silently with him until Paylor comes out of the room. I give Paylor a glare, say goodbye to Peeta, and stalk off angrily before Paylor can lecture me.


	9. IMPORTANT! LOOK HERE AGAIN!

Guys, if we don't fill in these spots soon, I will just make fillers. Yes/No? Do you want to wait, or should I make the fillers?

&& Understand. I know that this will & probably has caused some confusion. Paylor, in this story, is a guy because I forgot she was a girl. So he's just… a guy. Sorry!

Plus, as for the one girl slot... No one has made Snow's granddaughter yet, I don't think..

HEY! LOOK HERE!

I won't be accepting any more characters. I'm pretty sure that I have all slots filled, maybe even one extra. I'll start soon, I promise. It's more complicated than I once thought, I'llbe planning and writing carefully but surely, I promise.


	10. THE REAPING

***phew* Hi people. I'm sorry this has taken so long, and I'm a little bit scared this won't reach expectations. Due to my slight stupidity, there are obviously more characters than there are numbers on a dice. So I will be using a random generator to find who WINS, but not who dies. I'll be choosing those myself. Sorry! XC And the writing style may confuse you. Sometimes, I will write SOME characters in first person, and others in 3****rd****. Other times, I might write all in first, or all in 3****rd****. But I will make sure you all know who I am writing about. Well, I guess I'll start writing now. May the odds be **_**ever**_** in your favor!**

Katniss p.o.v

President Paylor had commanded that all mentors be present at the Reaping. I was annoyed, but Haymitch, even though he was extremely drunk, was there at my Reaping, so I was sitting at a long table with the other mentors, Peeta at my side. I had mixed feelings about him coming to this. A lot of it just hit…to close to home. Effie had refused to pull the balls, so Paylor was doing it. As usual, it started out with the speech of why the Hunger Games were established in the first place. But, Paylor had made an addition.

"Last year, the Districts rose and rebelled against the Capitol, who had held them in chains since the beginning of Panem. Who had killed their children for years and years. The Capitol had sat in the lap of luxury for too long, and the Districts decided it was time to bring them down. Thanks to Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen,-"

I winced. Why did he say my name? I felt a tear coming, but I pushed it away. And then suddenly, I felt Peeta take my hand. I looked over at him in shock, and he gave me the saddest, most beautiful smile I have ever seen on a face. These sweet moments of clarity were pure joy to us, and I was shocked that he was squeezing my hand instead of my neck. "-and the hundreds of other rebels, the Districts are free. And the Capitol must now pay with their own blood, like the Districts have done. Let the Capitol Games begin. May the odds be ever in your favor."

Paylor generated the globe in which the girl's names were being held. Each eligible child of the Capitol had been entered three times. The globe was giant, and the balls were tiny. He pulled out a ball, and read a name. "Layalee Crane."

Oh my gosh. Seneca's daughter.

**Layalee Crane's p.o.v.**

Paylor read my name, my little sister screamed. The crowd gasped, and tears were in my eyes, but I pushed them away. I turned to Isobel. She was sobbing. And I felt the love and protectiveness rise in her. Oh my gosh. She was going to volunteer. "Isobel Crane if you volunteer for me, I will hate you forever," I spat. I brushed her hair behind her ear, and ran up to the stage. I would never let Izzy volunteer for me. I would never be able to deal with the fact that I let my sister die for me. So now, I will die for her. And I guess, in a way, I'm okay with that. At least I'll see Dad again. Maybe. President Paylor shakes my hand, and I notice he avoids looking into my eyes. Understandable. He gestures to a row of chairs, and I take a seat. 23 tributes to go. It might take a while.

**Katniss p.o.v**

Paylor goes to the boy's side, and takes another ball. "Conner Darkwing." The name isn't familiar. His parents must have been close to the Games somehow. Maybe they were funders. I hear three little girl wails. And I flinch.

**Conner.**

My name is called, and I hear my little sisters cry. I resist the urge to call out to them. The boys around me clap me on the back. They understand. Luckily I got corralled with the tough ones. In my mind I am screaming curse words, but now I am just looking around for my parents.

"Get up here, Conner." I hear Paylor say.

I'm shaking, but I hope that I manage to walk up the steps without looking like a terrified fawn. When I get up there, I turn to find my little sisters, squinting. I see them, holding each other and shaking. My little girls. I smile sadly and blow kisses at them, then turn to the President.

Paylor shakes my hand, and I squeeze his extra hard. Then I nod to the mentors, Layalee Crane, and take my seat. _"Shit,"_ I think.

**Katniss**

I am surprised when Conner nods back. And a bit impressed. Maybe I could request this one. I look down at the button in front of me. The mentors were informed that when they want a tribute, to press a button in front of them. Someone has already claimed Layalee. I am about to press my button when I see a blur of vision.

Peeta has hit his button with a loud smack. He stands, and walks over to Conner's chair.

**Conner.**

I hear a loud smack and turn to see Peeta Mellark walking towards me. Woah. I am a bit intimidated, it's no secret what the Capitol did to him. The Rebels made sure everyone knew. And everyone was outraged. Sure, they hated that the Rebels were taking away their toys, but no one messed with the Star-Crossed Couple.

He was still walking, so I stood too. He shook my hand, and looked straight into my eyes. I resisted the urge to look away, and I shook his hand back. We nodded at each other, some kind of understanding passing between us. Then, he turned around and walked back, and I resumed watching the Reaping.

**Katniss**

I was almost annoyed at Peeta for taking my tribute. But not really. He didn't take my hand again when he sat down.

Paylor called another name. "Silvera Mortire."

**Silvera**

I stifle a gasp. "Oh frick, frick, frick." But I am a little curious. I don't want to go up there, but I want to. The one thing I really want to do is run into my parent's arms. But I'm pretty much a goner now. I trudge to the stage, ditch the President, and hug Layalee Crane.

"I'm sorry," she says to me.

"Me too," I say with a thin smile.

President Paylor walks to the boy's side. "Lavi Fay."

Oh no. Not Lavi. He was the hottest boy at her school. So sweet, such a charmer. Layalee gasps beside me and I know we are thinking the same thing.

**Lavi**

I hear half the girls in their corrals whine, and I resist the urge to laugh. Yes! I knew I was a hotrod! I jog up to the stage like running out of a football tunnel, and shake the President's hand. I give a winning smile to Layalee and Silvera, then take a seat next to Conner. We shake hands, then ignore each other. I'm thinking about alliances right now. I don't want to do this alone. Too much work. Maybe if I partner up with someone, preferably a girl, she can do the work, and then after most of them are dead and she's killed the rest, I'll walk away a free man. Yup, I like that plan. That's my plan.

Paylor says another name. "Chandra Lemon." Oh. The Gamemaker's daughter?

**Chandra**

Oh no. Oh no. Please no. I pinch myself. Wake up Chandra, wake up. I back up, running into the catty girls behind me, who push me away, out into the aisle. I walk up to the President, shaking uncontrollably. He shakes my hand and sends me over to the girls, who eye me, whisper their condolences. I nod. I don't trust myself to speak without screaming horrifically.

"Thomas Hopkins."

**Thomas**

I stifle a groan. Crap. But I was getting noticed. I walk up to the stage, and eye the crowd carefully. There are SO many people. So many. Good. I shake the President's hand, then Lavi and Conner's. I don't know either of them. I know my girlfriend is crying. Sparkle always wears her emotions on her sleeves. At least, I hope she's crying! What kind of girlfriend doesn't cry when her boyfriend is Reaped? The sucky kind, that's what kind.

Paylor says a name. A girl. "Raenix Avery."

**Nix**

I am furious. I didn't want to be in the Hunger Games. What the heck is wrong with everyone? Get me out! I don't want to go up there! I want to kill everyone in this square, that's what I want to do, starting with Paylor and all the mentors. This is their fault. We could have gone into a stinking peaceful existence, but noooo. Darn Katniss Everdeen. They all just had to have their revenge. I sprint up to the stage, ignore the President, and slam into my chair. I hear a mentor laugh behind me. Sounds like that Haymitch guy from District 12. I want to get my hands on him. Layalee Crane starts to whisper something to me.

"Shut up," I spit. I do not. Want to talk. To anyone.

**Katniss**

Woah. I watch this Raenix Avery girl sprint up. She's fast. Looks strong. And a little mean too. She'd be easy to mentor. Because I can tell by the way that she glared at me as she passed, she hates me. And, since she hates me, I might as well hate her too. No skin off my nose. It's easy to mentor someone you hate. But I don't press my button.

Paylor speaks. "Sharlay Lamont."

Didn't they _just_ pull a girl?

**Link.**

I groan. Sharlay. Darn my parents! "Anything to get out of the house," I joke loudly, but internally, I am on high alert. Oh man. I walk up to the stage, and I can feel the mentors taking in my strange appearance. Yes, my clothes don't exactly match. Suck it. Why yes, I am wearing pants in summer, and yes, I do have gloves on. Do you have a problem with that? I adjust my glasses, shake the President's hand. "An honor, sir," I say sarcastically, and he gives me this death glare that honestly frightens me. But I give him a sunshine bright smile and sit down next to the other boys. I'm going to die.

Paylor crosses to the girl's side. He pulls a ball out. "Sophia Albanov."

_Woah._ She's _little_.

**Sophia**

I can't say I was shocked. I have the worst luck. Honestly, when I passed the betters, I almost put a hundred dollars in that my name would be called, but if I did get called, I wouldn't be around to claim the money anyway. I walk up to the stage, and regrettably shake the President's hand. Ew. I touched him. But then I take a seat next to this fuming girl. Ugh. Emotions are overrated. It's not like I have anyone to waste emotions on. My petite frame is too small for the chair. My feet swing over the edge of the chair. I hate being tiny.

"Leonardo Scapes."

Sucker.

**Leo**

I do a double-take. Did he just say my name? I turn to the guy beside me. "Did he just say Leonardo Scapes?" I say quietly. Dejectedly. It's a rhetorical question. I'm dead meat. I love you, Selina. Mom. Pop. Nice knowing you, friends. There's no one I'm going to kill someone. So I guess I'll get killed instead. Don't get me wrong, I'll try and avoid it..but…it's inevitable.

I walk up to the stage, shake Paylor's hand, and sit. This sucks.

Paylor speaks. "Rozalin Konzoy."

**Rozlin**

Oh crap. I really don't want to die. Terror rises up in me, and it is unwelcome. I keep my face stoic, walk up to the stage. I sit. For the first time in my life, I hate the Games.

"Jembi Hallock."

**Jembi**

When my name is called, there is a reasonable amount of shock, and fear. My twin has not yet been called. It is extremely selfish and stupid of me, but I hope she is. I can't do it without Jemba. My black afro bounces as I walk up to the stage, my deeply dark skin contrasts with Paylor's light tone. I sit, and I see one of the guys shy away from me. I smirk. Maybe I could do this without Jemba. But I still want her there with me.

"Appalachia Danikka."

She really is quite pretty. A boyish haircut with a feminine face. Really cute. My heart flutters a little, and I am shocked. Woah, Jembi. Don't cross the line. Look, don't touch. Or think about touching.

**Appalachia**

My wide liquid gold eyes get even wider. Oh no. I hear two cries. That must be Mom and Menya. I hear people shouting, men. I turn around, and they are holding my Dad back. He's got this wild look in his eyes. Oh Daddy. Please don't look like that. You're going to make me cry. I don't like crying. I look at the stage, then back at my father. He is reaching towards me, he's about to break free…and I sprint towards my father. More shouts, and I can hear people running, but Paylor stops them.

"No. She's just saying goodbye. She'll have another chance on the train."

I jump into my father's arms, and he squeezed me tight, crying. I try not to. "Dad, it's okay. I'll be okay," I try to assure him, but he can't be consoled. After five seconds, rebel soldiers rip my father away from me, and two take my elbows and walk me to the stage. I shake Paylor's hand, and try to choke out the words, "Thank you." But instead, I notice a pin on his cuffs. I grip his wrist, look into his eyes, and try to convey gratitude when I am really stealing his pin. Hah!

I sit, and my chair lights up. I look around, and see my mentor is Haymitch. He trained Peeta and Katniss. I feel safe.

President Paylor says another name. A boy this time. "Alpha Qut."

Oh my gosh! I _hate_ that kid! I met him one time when he were like, ten, and he was just a total idiot. So, I goaded him into a fistfight and we got broken up because neither of us were backing down. I've still got a scar on my hip where he pushed me into broken glass. And his nose is a little crooked, barely noticeable, because I broke it. He swears he won. But I broke his nose. Thus, I win. Loser.

**Alpha**

I almost laugh when Apps is called up. I'd be surprised if she lasted past the bloodbath. That girl couldn't win a fight if the guy she was fighting was blind, deaf, and limbless. I walk up into the stage cockily. I'm pretty sure I've got this in the bag. I'm stronger than all these guys, and I don't really have to worry about the girls. But if they get in my way, I'll kill them too. I skip the President, and sit, spreading out my legs and folding my arms behind my head. I notice that I haven't been chosen yet, and that ticks me off. Their loss. And if none of them want me, fine. I can win it, mentor or not.

I watch Paylor draw the girl's ball. His eyes widen, and he nearly drops it. "Rosalynn Snow."

No way! President Snow's granddaughter?

The whole crowd is screaming, especially the rebels. They are chanting.

"Death! Death! Death!"

"She must pay!"

"KILL HER!"

**Rosalynn**

I flinch at each shout. I walk calmly to the stage, close to the President, but he fixes me with a cold stare. "Sit." he commands.

"I take orders from no one," I spit, but sit anyway. Because I want to. I'm not going to stand for this whole forsaken "ceremony". I stare out at the seething, writhing, hateful crowd. Fine. I hate you too. _"If only they knew…"_ I thought with a twinge of sadness.

**Katniss**

I have to say, I was tempted to join the scoffing. I watch the girl rise to the stands, and stifle a smile when Paylor burns her. Sometimes I do like that guy. But Peeta fixes her with a stare of confusion, then gives me a look of disapproval. I can't help but feel a little shame. Just a little. Peeta makes me feel in ways that I usually wouldn't. I huff, and look away.

Paylor draws another name. I still haven't selected my tribute yet.

"December Gold."

"No! Wait! I volunteer! I volunteer!"

Paylor doesn't hesitate. "Volunteer accepted. Come to the stage."

And before I even see her, I slam my hand down on my button.

**Lily**

"December Gold."

I have no time to think. "No! Wait! I volunteer! I volunteer!" I scream. December is my best friend, and there is no way that I would let her die. I love her too much.

I hear President Paylor's confirmation, and walk up to the stage. I see December crying in the arms of one of our other friends. I shake his hand.

"Lily Davis." I inform him.

"What you have done, is admirable. But it won't save you in the Arena." he says quietly.

"I know." I tell him, and walk to my chair. It is already lit. My mentor is thee Katniss Everdeen. I'm awed, and intimidated. I stare at her shyly, and take my chair. I let out a deep breath. At least this way, I won't have to watch December die on TV.

"Brad Black."

**Brad**

I shiver. I almost predicted this moment. I don't know why, but really, my odds were just as big or small as anyone else's. I knew it was possible. I walk up to the stage and take my seat.

"Hestia Sol."

**Hestia**

Tears well up in my eyes. I should be exempt. I'm not even a Capitol kid. I am District 8. I hate my life. I want to die. Maybe in the Games my wish will be granted. I'm crying, and when I walk up to the stage, President Paylor puts a hand on my shoulder and shows me my seat. The girl next to me, Lily, pats my arm.

"Venti Shoiut."

**Venti.**

No wails. No cries or sounds. No one knows me. No one cares. I get out the small pocketknife I have in my pocket and begin cutting my arm. I feel the guys' stares around me. One looks at me in disgust, grabs my knife, closes it, and wings it away. I am bawling and resist the urge to wipe my blood all over him. Another shoves me out. Several boys have been selected from this corral, I am starting to think it's rigged. I walk up to the stage, and Paylor commands someone offstage to grab cleaning and healing equipment. I'm angry. The tributes are all staring. I want to be like them, to do this without flinching, to fit in. I want it so badly I can feel the need consuming me. Then I pass out.

**Brad**

When the bleeding boy falls on me, I am startled. An involuntary sound escapes my mouth, and I shove him off. Then my seat alights, and I am chosen. I know why. The cleaning and healing kit comes, and they cart the bleeding boy, Venti, off stage. He won't last a second in the arena. If he makes it to the arena.

"Katie Blackburn."

She's young. Not as young as that angry tiny girl, but young.

**Katie**

I gasp, and try to shrink into myself. I walk up to the stage, terrified. I'm so sick of the Hunger Games. Haven't I been hungry enough? Beaten? Of all the rotten people in the Capitol, my name is called? I shake the President's hand and sit. I am already defeated. I stand no chance.

"Colti Wuik."

I wrinkle my nose. He's really short.

**Colti**

I hear a lot of people gasp when I walk up. I am probably the height of the average ten year old. They don't think I stand a chance. I probably don't. But I'm willing to give it a try.

"Shalia Black."

**Shalia**

My name goes through without a blink, and I sigh in relief. I knew I would be called. It was inevitable. But no one knows my secret. And no one will ever find out. Not until I win the Games, anyway. I walk up to the stage, shake the "President's" (President,. Yeah right, Everdeen and Coin did all the work.) hand and take my seat with the other female tributes.

I can tell the audience is getting bored. So they call the rest of the boys immediately, spicing it up the tiniest bit. Then they start calling the girls.

"Echo Pearl."

**Echo**

I roll my eyes. I hate the Reaping. Couldn't it have been a little more stylish? I mean seriously, the whole thing felt stone-age. And I didn't like the way Paylor said my name. My champagne pink skin stands out, and my sultry hips swing as I walk up to the stage. I can feel eyes on me. I'm a little nervous. I love attention, but I don't like people looking-_looking _at me. My split-thigh skirt is swinging up, revealing generous leg. I give the President a look and take my seat.

"Wilisca Ligman."

**Willie**

No. No! "NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I scream, and sprint away from the stage, trying to get away. My cries could curdle blood, and I'm almost away. But then I'm tackled. "No! No!" I'm dragged to the stage, and then I can't help it. My tension level bursts, and I am screaming hysterical laughter, collapsing on the guard that carried me up here. I am pounding my fists and flailing my arms, laughing. "I'll kill you guys," I giggle, checking the guards cheek. "I'm going to die," I tell him, tears pouring down my cheeks, Cheshire-cat smile on my lips. Laughing. Always laugh at things they can't see.


	11. The President's House

***phew* Hi everyone. Here we are, 2****nd**** chapter. I also just wanted to tell you that sometimes, characters might not get written, because I can't make everything exciting all the time, but I promise all character have a part in this story.**

**OHMYGOSH! I just realized that I skipped a character at the Reaping. Zoei Signia. I am SO SORRY. I was thinking I forgot one. It's not that I wanted to skip her I just forgot. I'm so sorry. But she's in this chapter, sorry. .!**

**Laya**

I'm nervous. It's a few hours after the Reaping, and we hadn't been allowed to see our families. We were kept in the President's home. Apparently, he had prepared an entire wing for our stay. We would be meeting our mentors here, then going to the Train Station. So quickly, I barely feel as if the reality of being selected to die has set in. I'm in shock. I'm sitting on the bed in the room that I was thrown in. Waiting. I feel trapped. Anxious, and scared. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door, and I jump off my bed and shriek. I sigh in relief. It's probably just my mentor. "Come in," I breathe.

The door opens and a young man, probably around 20, walks in. I am confused. "Are you my mentor?" I ask.

He gives me this winning smile. He's really attractive...oh my gosh. "Yes, actually." He scrunches up one corner of his mouth and rubs the back of his neck. "I'm Derek, Derek Shine. I was a game-maker." He takes this sad look on his face. "I was pretty good pals with your dad," he said quietly.

I look away. My dad. He's probably rolled over in his Grave. His little girl in the Arena. Looks like those martial arts classes are going to pay off after all. "But if you were a game maker, and never participated in the Games, how can you mentor?"

"There are only seven victors left alive. Tributes greatly outnumber them. So, anyone closely involved with the Games or Rebellion is now a mentor. Even President Paylor is mentoring."

I shake my head. I'm scared. I don't want to do this.

Derek looks at me funny. "You know, I had always wanted to be a game maker. When I was a kid, my dad took me to his office. He was a Game-maker. I thought it was the coolest thing, being able to control everything and anything. See all the hidden cameras. But I never saw the deaths." His eyes held this far-away look. I wasn't sure if I wanted to listen. Other than my Dad, game-makers weren't people. They weren't murderers. They just simply didn't exist. I didn't want to think about it. Didn't want to know that they had feelings and personalities too. Looks like my stereotype was about to be blown out of the water.

"My first Games was the 74th. And the first person I saw die was that little Rue girl. I'd seen everything about Katniss and Rue. How close they were. And when I saw that Rue girl die, I don't know why, but I cried. You probably didn't know this, but Katniss sang to her and covered her in flowers while she died, and I sobbed like a child." he grinned at me. "I got fired then too. They almost killed me, said I was a traitor, but your dad stood up for me. Bless your old man's soul, Laya." He shook his head, then took my hand and clasped it. "Seneca saved my life. Now I'm going to repay the favor by saving yours."

I board the train, and my family is already in my carriage. My mother and sister throw themselves at me, and we hug each other tightly.

"Try and come home, Laya," Izzy says, touching my cheek before walking out, tears in her eyes. "I love you. I love you, I love you."

"I know. I love you too, Izzy," I say, and squeeze her tight. My little sister. My baby sister.

My mom stays away, not wanting to touch me, like I'm made of glass, like I'll shatter. "First your father, now you." She grimaces. "These Games have brought me enough grief. I'm ready to die, myself."

"Don't you say that, Mom. You have to take care of Izzy. And Daddy and I will always love you," I say, hugging my Mom tight. She should be comforting me, not the other way around. But I love my mom. I bury my face in her long, sweet smelling hair, and cry. Then, she has to leave to, and Roth comes in.

I run to him and jump in his arms. He's crying.

"Roth," I squeak, and I'm crying too, wiping his tears away. "Don't cry."

"How can I not cry? The love of my life is going away from me, and she might never come back."

"You like one of the girls that was reaped?" I tease him. It's cruel, and we both know it. But I don't want to recognize that we are in love with each other. That we waited too long. That's it too late for us.

"Shut up," he says, and buries his face in my hair. "How could you do this to me?"

"Don't think it's my fault! Don't think I want to leave you! Don't think I want to die!"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Me too."

The door opens, Rebel soldiers come in, and Roth looks frantic.

He wraps his hands in my hair, and brings my face to his, and our lips touch.

Electricity. Raspberry fizz Schmiernoffs. Heat. Love.

I grab his hair and press him closer, our tears mingling.

Then the soldiers rip us apart.

"I love you!" he says, his turquoise eyes boring into mine.

"I know," I whine, my deep purple eyes crying out light pink tears.

**Conner**

I am freaking out. Peeta Mellark is my mentor. Peeta Mellark. Peeta. Peeta. What if he wants to completely sabotage me because the Capitol tried to kill him? I think to myself, talk to myself inside my head. Calm down, Conner. It wasn't your fault. You know that if you had been up there, you would have tried to have stopped it. You objected it the whole time. And plus, Katniss loves him. He's got to be one heck of a guy if he gets Katniss Everdeen. It'll be okay. He'll help me. I know he will.

Then the door rattled.

Conner went to open it, and Peeta was standing there, sturdily built with well-cut blonde hair.

Peeta smiled a bit. "Hi, Conner." He shook his hand, and stood in the doorway. Conner realized he was waiting to be invited in.

"Come on," Conner said, opening the door wider and stepping inside.

Peeta walked in, and then pulled out Conner's desk chair and sat on it backwards, arms on the backrest. "Well, Conner. I'm Peeta Mellark. You know everything about me, or most of it, anyway. Tell me about you. Because I'm going to need to know everything about you if we are going to take a shot at winning this thing."

Conner didn't know what to say. He wasn't a hotshot. No big anything. He didn't excel at really anything athletic. He wasn't sure what might help him in the Arena. "Well…I have 3 little sisters. I have a crush on my neighbor girl, know a lot about politics, have read a few medical journals, and I know what I want."

Peeta looked unimpressed. "I'm sorry Conner but that isn't enough. Do you have anything physical we can work with?"

Conner shook his head. "Never really liked sports. But I mean, brains can make it through alone, right? Brains over brawn?"

Peeta looked at him carefully. "Well, in your case, I think you're going to need a little more brain and a lot more brawn. I hope I don't kill you before you get to the Arena."

Conner looked at him, curious. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means we have a lot of work to do." He looks at me, he's sad, I can tell. "We need to get on the train." So we leave, together, and board the train. Why is he so sad? I'm the one that's going to die.

I arrive at the train station, and less that five minutes later, all three of my sisters are clinging to me. "Don't go, Conner," Lacy, the oldest, whines.

"I'm sorry Lacy, but I don't have a choice." I say, kneeling down to their level. Lacy is 8, Gold is 5, and Glory is 2.

"Cow!" Glory cries, smiling, happy. She's too little to understand, but she knows everyone else is sad. I just make her bright. She doesn't know this could be the last time she ever sees me.

"Hello, baby," I say to her, and bounce her up and down on my knee.

Only Gold is silent. She stands away from us, looking sadly away.

"Gold?" I prompt.

"You're going to die," she whispers.

Gold has always been special. Different. She knows things. She says that she remembers things that have happened before her time, or she remembers them before they even happen. To hear her tell me I'm going to die scares me, but I can't let my precious metal know that.

"Hey," I say quietly, and pull her up onto my other knee. "You don't know that for sure. I could come back," I say, simply trying to console her.

"I don't want you to die," Gold says.

"Me either, sweetheart. Me either." Lacy, Gold, and Glory are all clinging to me, barely giving my mother time to sob and kiss me or my father to hug me before they are taken away.

Then Jewel comes. This is my chance. My chance to tell her how I feel. She has never gotten any surgery, which inspires me. Her cornsilk blonde, curly hair is in ringlets and her cornflower blue eyes are sparkling. She was born beautiful.

"I want to give you something," she says.

I cock my head. I understand, from past Hunger Games rules, that tributes are allowed to have a District token. But I'm not from a District, so I'm not sure what goes here.

She comes over to me, and gives me this earring. It's pink, and shaped like a flower. I gave them to her for her 14th birthday.

"I'll have one, and you'll have one." she says, and hugs me.

I savor it. "I'm going to miss you, Jewel."

"I'll miss you too, Conner."

Then a boy comes in, one I've seen before at school but never spoken to. He eyes me with pity. "Good luck, Conner," he tells me. Then he takes Jewel's hand, and I eye it with jealousy.

"Come on, Jewel," he whispers.

"Just a second, baby."

Then it hits me. She's got a boyfriend. All this time, that's why the first time I kissed her she backed away. Why we haven't been best friends since she turned 14.

I grin, hurt but it just makes me smile. "Hey, you know what, sweet cheeks? Keep it. It'll hurt less when I die if I don't have something that belongs to you." I hand the earring back to her, and her mouth falls open.

Then, the soldiers come to take them away before Jewel can say anything else.

**Silvera**

I am in the bathroom when the door knocks. Ohmygosh. This is so embarrassing! I wipe quickly, flush quickly, and wash my hands, and while the knocker is still knocking. "Just a minute!" I yell, rushing, wiping my hands, flipping the bathroom lights off, running to the door, opening it.

The woman freezes mid-knock, an annoyed look on her face. "You know, it's kind of rude to let a person stand in the hallway after the third knock." I know her immediately. Johanna Mason. I groan internally. She's well known for her bratty attitude. How am I going to deal with her?

"You're want to win, right?" she says, breezing right past me and laying herself on my bed. "Because if you don't, you're crazy."

"I want to live," I say carefully.

"Are you prepared to kill?" she asks.

"No."

"We'll work on that. Go get on the train."

My family comes to say goodbye. There is crying, and Levi and Alanna won't let go of each other or me. I can't take all the tears and unhappiness. I just can't deal with it! It's making my stress levels go up. I hate to say it, but when the soldiers come to take them away, I am almost relieved.

**Lavi**

I am relaxing in my almost patented lazy-position, just trying to take a nap. Maybe I'll wake up in an alternate universe. No games. No dead sister. I guess I'm waiting for my mentor. I've heard the doors beside me open and people walk inside. Maybe mine'll be a girl. But to be honest, I'm sort of hoping for a guy. I need a bro about now. What I really need is to get home and fix Mom dinner. What's going to happen to her? Who's going to take care of her while I'm gone? What if I die? What then? For the first time, it really hits me. I'm going away, and I'm never coming back. My mother…

A grim expression comes onto my face. As much as I hate to admit it, I have to take a shot at this thing. Not for me. But for my Mom.

Finally, my door knocks, and I take my good time answering it. A man comes to the door, and a lazy smile is on my face. "Hi," I say, and open the door wide, inviting him in.

He nods at me. He's in a wheelchair, and suddenly, I recognize him Beetee. He was in the last Games. Wow. He was the mastermind behind a lot of it. Suddenly it strikes me how lucky I am. Before he has a chance to introduce himself, I blurt out, "I want to win."

Beetee looks at me carefully. "You just might," he says, cryptic. "You look like you work out, are handsome enough to catch a net of sponsors. What's your work ethic?" he asks.

I scrunch my lips up, because I know I don't have one. "You have to break me. It's going to be hard, but I need to become a new person. I need to win this."

Beetee nods. "That's what I want to hear."

He wheels out the door, presumably to the train, and I follow him. I have to talk to my Mom, and our neighbor. I hope she's in a listening mood.

I see my Mom first, we run to each other. She's crying hysterically.

"You can't go, you can't go. I can't lose you," her eyes are red, her blonde hair that's going gray is knotted at the ends from her twirling it nervously.

"You won't lose me Mom, I promise. I'm coming home. I swear it." I kiss her forehead and hold her close to me, giving this look at my neighbor November Lovegood. She understands what I am silently conveying. November will take care of Mom when I am gone, until I come back.

"I love you, Mommy. Remember, I'm coming home."

Before she goes, she slips something into my hand. A family photo, one before my father and sister died.

**Chandra**

I am holding myself, crying, in an armchair in the room President Paylor has given me. Why me? I don't want to die. It's not fair. It's just not fair. I want to go home. When my door knocks, I walk slowly over to it, wiping off my tears. I open my door, and my mentor is Annie Cresta. The first thing she does when she sees me is step into my room and give me a big hug. I sob in her arms, and we sink down to the floor.

At the train station, my brother Ash picks me up to hug me. He doesn't say anything, because he doesn't know what to say. My oldest brother Charcol and my youngest brother Charlie join us in a group hug, which my parents join silently. All of us are crying, whispering they love me, laughing at memories we'd had together.

"I love you guys!" I yell when the soldiers come to take them away.

**Thomas**

Thomas goes to his door and opens it. His mentor is a woman, around 80.

"_Holy frick, she's old." _Thomas thinks.

She doesn't smile when she walks in, and neither does Thomas.

"My name is Marissa Stone. I was alive when the first Rebellion began. I was a native of district 13, I was five years old." However mean she appeared her voice was soft, not quite but when she spoke, it reminded Thomas of velvet.

"Uhm..my name is Thomas Hopkins, I'm 14, and was alive…for the 74th Hunger Games."

Marissa smiles just slightly. "Yes, I should think you were. Most people will remember the 74th and 75th for the rest of their lives. The world will never forget."

"No," Thomas agrees softly, "No, I don't think they will."

"Well, Thomas," Marissa says, and just the way she says it already has Thomas endeared to her. "I believe that we should make our way to the train. You have people to say goodbye to, yes?"

"Just one. I'd rather not see my parents."

"I understand. You know, I think they should have drawn Capitol adults instead of children this round. It would have made a welcome change. We have had enough dead children for a life time, don't you think?"

At the train station, my parents don't even show up. And Sparkle sobs and kisses me for the whole five minutes.

**Zoei**

Zoei is thinking about her strategy when her mentor walks right into her room. She recognizes her immediately. Enobaria. Good. They could relate. For this Games, they were both Careers.

Enobaria looks at Zoei and recognizes some sort of a kindred spirit. "You're prepared, aren't you?" she says with an ecstatic purr. It's more of a statement.

"Yes," Zoei says, "I have my strategy. I'm confident I can win this by only killing one person, maybe even none."

"What an idealistic view," Enobaria retorted. "I hope you have one heck of a strategy."

"I've been working on it for months."

"Has it been that long?"

"Truly."

"It's time to get this show on the road, then. Get to the train."

Her parents don't come to the train. One or two of her lovers do, but she doesn't want to see them. She didn't like either one of them.

**Nix**

I'm pacing in my room, just angry. Just angry. That's all I am right now, is pure rage. I want to rip things up, scream, hurt people. When my door knocks, I want to yell "Leave me alone!"

But I open the door, letting it slam against the back wall. My mentor is a middle aged man with receding hair and brown eyes. I don't know him.

"I can see you're upset. My name is Kon Mayne. I'll be your mentor."

"Fine."

"Get on the train. I have nothing else to say to you."

I could see it in his eyes. He had me all figured out. And that made me angry. Angr_ier._ Am I so easy to read?

I punch the wall on my way out. I am so fricken ticked off that I don't even feel it.

When I get to the train, I see the first boy reaped, surrounded by little girls, and my anger is toned down. Little kids make me happy. They're so cute. Two of his little sisters are crying, and the third is too young to understand.

It was one thing I was really looking forward to, having kids. Not love from a man, certainly. I'd adopt, men were messy and made my heart hurt. Maybe I could get implanted, I would have been fine with that. But that was all I really wanted, were kids, and now I'd probably never get to have any. Sadness replaced my anger.

**Link**

I've already met my mentor, I'm already on the train. My mentor is a former stylist, and I'm not excited about my chances in the Games. A former stylist. Yeah, I'm sure I'll get far. Not. Her name is Staysia Daisy. Okay, I have a female former stylist with a Morphling name. I'm doomed. So doomed. I'm at the station, and really the only one I'm expecting to show up is Rhett. Maybe Lando. For a complete jerkwad, he had his good moments. Occasionally. I'm definitely not expecting my sister, or my parents.

I am sitting on a chair when I hear footsteps. I look up and see my father. He doesn't look upset, or even trifled, really. He doesn't say anything, just goes to stand behind me

I guess I should be touched that Dad showed up at all, but really, I'm just angry. After all, who's fault was this in the first place? Who donated to the building of Arenas? And Mom? Who rented Finnick Odair for two weeks? Who bought half the make-up that stylists used, and inherited the leftovers?

I am going to die, and it is my parent's fault. I wish I'd never been born.

I jump out of his chair, for the first time ever with the urge to punch someone in the kisser. My dad. I grab my father by the tie, and pull him close, reared back my fist-

And somebody grabbed it, pulling me away from my not-father.

"Dad, I think you should leave. About now." It was Lando, who has his arms around my chest and under my armpits. I can feel his abs against my back.

"Sharlay is my son. I have a right to be here."

I try and struggle away from Lando. "Your son? After all these years of negligence and ignoring me, you think you have a _right _to call me your _son?_ You are not my father, and I am not your son, and haven't been since I was four years old. I don't have a father!" I yell.

For the first time in years, I see an emotion other than anger flitter across my father's face. What is it? I don't know, I don't care. I just want him to leave.

"Go, Dad," Lando whispers. He's still got me in some sort of hold.

Finally, my father leaves, and Lando releases me.

"You know, I always wondered when this would happen."

I sank back into my chair. "What? You predicted the Capitol Games?" I ask sarcastically.

Lando gives this laugh and ruffles my hair. He's being uncharacteristically affectionate. I guess when a guy realizes his brother is about to die, it changes some feelings. "No. I've been waiting for you to stand up to Dad for years."

I sigh and shake my head. "Me too. I wish you had let me punch him."

Lando cocks his head, thinking. "Maybe I should have let you."

"Yeah, maybe."

We were both putting off goodbye. And as much as we both hated to admit it, tears were pooling in our eyes, and Lando didn't cry.

"So..uhm," Lando's voice was starting to be affected by emotion. He looked around, didn't know what to do. He held out his hand, and I was a little disappointed.

"Man up and hug your dead brother, kid," I said, smiling but a tear was rolling down my cheek.

He choked out a crying laugh and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. He wrapped his heavily muscled arms around me, wrapping me in a tight, tight hug.

"Man, I know we fight a lot," Lando said, "But we're still brothers, right? I'm sorry, Link."

Lando usually called me Sharly. And I didn't mind that too much, because it sounded like Charlie. He never called me Link unless we were being best friends. So, once in a blue moon.

I am being crushed, but I don't mind. I put all my strength into hugging Lando back. "Always."

Then the soldiers came and said, "Time's up."

Lando held on to Link a moment longer, then released him and wiped the tears away. "I didn't cry, right?"

"You? Crying? You have tear ducts?"

Lando laughed one more time and chucked my chin. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Take care, kid."

"You too."

I know this is the last time I'll ever see my brother.

Then Rhett walked in, and we handshake hugged. There wouldn't be tears here. Rhett and I were best friends, we had everything hashed out already.

"You know I love you right? Not in like the gay way, but you are my brother, Link."

"Yeah. I know. I love you too Rhett."

"I know."

We weren't going to talk about, 'If I don't come back, tell…' because he knew exactly what I wanted said. I wanted him to start an orphanage, a foster home, and a pet adoption center in my name. I also wanted him to tell Diamond that I loved her. She is this girl I'd known since I was little. She is my only friend outside of Rhett.

Then Rhett leaves, pounding his heart twice with his fist before he goes.

**Sophia**

My mentor is a woman who used to be a Gamemaker. She seems alright, since she made the Games, she knows how they work, what to expect. I could work with her. She's a little like me. Indifferent. Aloof. She even saw my tinyness as an advantage in the arena.

"You remember Rue, right?" Ulaina asks me.

"Yes," I say.

"You are about to be her resurrection. She made it by being small, hidden, and unnoticed."

"Fine." I'm at the train station, but no one comes to say goodbye to me. Watching all the other tributes and their families, it makes me a little sad. They all have someone to cheer them on. I don't.

**Leo**

When my mentor came to introduce himself, I really was kind of rude. I didn't say much, didn't look him in the eye, or do anything a polite person would have done during a conversation. His name Leo too, he was a Junior Gamemaker. Seems like we are both scared to death of this thing.

My step-mom, Claire, and my Dad get to the train station first. They hug and kiss me.

"I don't know what to tell you, son," Dad says with difficulty.

"Just that you love me, Pop."

Dad wraps his arms around me. "I love you, Leo."

"I love you too Dad."

Claire wipes the tears away with her tissue, and then hugs me.

"Oh Leo," she sighs.

"Oh Claire," I parrot, and make her giggle just slightly.

"I love you, Leo," she says.

"I love you too…Mom." My real mother left me when I was three years old. Claire and my Dad got married when I was 5. Truthfully, she's the only mother I'd even known. But I wish my real mom had shown up. If she even remembered me.

Claire gasps and starts to cry harder, and hug me tighter.

Then the soldiers come to take them away, and they escort in Selina.

She runs into my arms, and I hug her tight. I just want to stay like this forever, with her in my arms.

"Leo, Leo, I have something I need to tell you," she whispers, her beautiful magenta eyes staring into my electric blue ones.

"I love you too," I tell her, grinning, trying to bring some light into the situation.

She shakes her head. "It's not that. It's...I'm…I'm going to have a baby. Your baby."

My stomach drops. "What?"

"I'm pregnant." she chokes out.

I drop into a chair and bury my head in my hands. So much for bringing light into the situation. No, I've brought a baby into the world with a dead daddy.

I start crying, for the first time in a while. I always fancied myself a tough guy. So much for that self image.

She gasps, and I can almost feel her hurt in the air, that she's made me cry.

She kneels down to my level, and says, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I tell her, and take her hands. I kiss her cheeks, and then pull her up to kiss her tummy. I look up at her. "Name it after me?"

She pulls me up too and buries her face in my shoulder. "We'll name it together."

I hope so, baby. I really hope so.

**Rozlin**

When my mentor comes in, I am totally under whelmed. She looked like a pink…something. Just the pink set my annoyance meters into overload.

"Can I request another mentor?"

Her smiling face turns into a sneer instead. "Sorry, sweetheart." She slams her hand down on the desk. She's got a nasal, tough Capitol accent.

"Don't let the outfit fool you. Just because pink is my favorite color doesn't mean I'm a priss like you."

I change my mind. We're going to get along swimmingly.

At the train station, Marilyn, (my mentor) and I make fun of all the other tributes saying goodbye.

"Oh my gosh, Marilyn, _look _at Sophia and Nix. Don't they look _pathetic_?"

"They are easy prey, sweetheart. Easy prey."

My parents are unflatteringly emotional at my farewells.

My mother is sobbing, and all I can think is, _Ugh, Mother, don't cry, it makes you look ugly._

And my mother has always been beautiful. How do you think she got to marry my Dad?

Dad is trying to spill all this stuff on me, like hidden daggers, things to cheat with. He's almost crying, but mostly he's just telling me secrets.

"No, Dad. I can't accept this stuff, it's cheating."

I permit my parents to hug me, and as much as I hate to admit it, I feel a pang of unhappiness shoot through my heart as I look at their retreating backs.

I sit with Marilynn again, and I this time I am not so up for making fun of the other tributes' emotional goodbyes. I'm almost jealous of some of them. It just gives me more reasons to kill them.

**Jembi**

My mentor is a man with bright orange skin. I hate it. Personally, I think it looks more like a spray-tan gone wrong than an alteration. He insists I call him Citrus. Which sounds like a girl name. Terrible. I hate him.

His hair is like, shocking purple, another girl color. In fact, I had a girlfriend once who's hair was that color.

I am _so_ excited when we get to leave, and say goodbye. I practically run to the train station, and I when I get there, Jemba is waiting for me.

She looks scared, and I know I look scared. We've never done anything without each other before.

She hugs me tight, and then links arms with me.

"You'll be okay, Jemba," I say.

She shakes her head. "I am worried about me, but I'm more worried about you. I don't want to leave you," she says.

"You aren't leaving me. I'm leaving you." I say, upset. I don't want to go. At the Reaping, I guess it didn't set in. Panic is rising at the thought of leaving my sister. I don't want to leave her. I want to stay right here, so we can take care of each other and wait for Mom and Dad to come back, from wherever they are. I want to stay.

I am holding her hand tight, and when the guards come they have to rip us apart.

I am reaching for her, but she is walking away. "Jemba! Don't leave me, please!"

She's crying, and wiping the tears off her mocha-colored face. "I wish I didn't have to."

**Appalachia**

My head is spinning. I'm playing with Paylor's pin in my fingers. It's small gold. It is a round circle with a P in the middle, for Panem. But in the semi-curve of the 'P' there is a golden mocking jay, like the one on Katniss Everdeen's district token. It must be Panem's new seal. I like it. I think I'm going to keep it.

I pin it to the leather band I'm wearing on my wrist, and smile. It looks like it belongs there. Then my door knocks, and Haymitch Abernathy is standing in my doorway.

The first thing he does is look me over, and he laughs out loud when he sees the pin. It's a raucous, knowing sound, his laugh.

"I've got to tell you, sweetheart, stealing Paylor's pin is the first entertaining thing I've seen since Effie tripped in her high heels on the Capitol's red carpet."

I blush, smiling sheepishly but don't attempt to hide my wrist. "You saw that?" I ask.

"I must have been the only one. That'll work out just fine in the Arena. Just fine. I know exactly what to do with you." He is smiling with this cat-like glint in his eye, like he knows something I don't. He looks very smug, very pleased with himself.

Welp, congratulations, Haymitch. I hope you've got good ideas.

At the train station, Zayute doesn't even bother to show up. Mom and Menya are hanging on each other and crying. They don't know what to do. They don't even correct me on my posture, which must mean that they are seriously torn up.

I hug both of them. "Aw, Mom, Menya. Don't cry. I'll be okay." it's about the same thing I told Dad, because it's the only thing I know I could say. I don't know what else to say. It's not like I could say, 'Hey, I'm going off to the Hunger Games and you are never going to see me again. What do you think?'

They both have to leave then, and my Dad comes in. He wanted to do this by himself. I run at him, and we hug each other tight, both crying. Oh Daddy. Please don't cry. Please, stop crying. I don't want you to cry. I just wish everyone would _stop crying!_

They come to take him away. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Appalachia."

Grr. I hate goodbyes. I just want to go away. Run away. Dissolve. I don't want this drama.

**Alpha**

You would think that being Reaped would make your mother cry, or at least come to the train station to say goodbye to her only child. Right? Wrong. My mother is not here, and honestly, I try to tell myself, who cares? Why should I care that I can't remember the last time my Mom really looked at me? Why should I care that I can't remember the last time we didn't have morphling in the house? I swear, I hate District 6. I hate morphling. And I hate that I can't bring myself to hate my Mom. Hating my Dad is easy. He ignores me all the time, and he's not on drugs. He's not here either. But I really don't care. I'd just tell him to leave if he showed up anyway. But I just…wish my Mom was here. I really do.

I finally did get selected, I do have a mentor. Not sure how much good she'll do me. She's middle-aged, with a slightly heavier figure, peach colored skin, (as in the crayon) and has sunset orange eyes. That's all I remember. Don't remember her name or anything else. Because I really don't care. I just sit with my feet up in my train car, and I sigh. I wish my Mom was here. I just want to see her. I just want to look at her eyes, this one time, and see them clearly. No morphling cloud. But I know that's impossible.

I'm just about to go into my train car, and not even wait for anyone, when I see her. She's a little plump, but I love that about my Mom. I don't know why, I just do. It makes her seem more Mom-ish, when she's exactly the opposite.

I walk up to her, and look into her eyes, and I can barely believe them. "Mom?" I whisper, reaching up to touch her face. Is it really her?

She starts to cry, and wraps her arms around me. "I'm so sorry Alpha. I wish it was me. I wish they wouldn't take my baby away."

"It's okay, Mom." I try to console her. I can't believe it. It's really my Mom. She's awake. She's really sad I'm leaving. I'm grinning, and it's probably confusing some people. But I'm hugging my Mom back, just grinning, ear to ear.

"I'm so sorry Alpha. I was a horrible mother. I should have been better. I should have-"

"Mom. It's okay. It was…the morphling." Then I get a brilliant idea. Better say this while I can. "Mom," I start, excited, "How about, for the whole time while I'm away in the Arena, you _don't_ do morphling. You go to the doctor, get some real medicine, and you don't get addicted to anything. And then, when I come back, you can be a better Mom than you already are."

She doesn't even hesitate. "Of course, of course," she cries, and I kiss her forehead. "I love you, Alpha. I'm so sorry."

I just shake my head and smile. "I love you too, Mom."

It's my turn to cry when they take her away. I hate crying, so I wipe away the tears, and go into my train car. That just made my life. If I were to die in the games, I would die a happy man.

**Rosalynn**

I have no mentor. I think it is possibly the most unfair thing in the WHOLE world. I can't believe I have no mentor. I can't believe it. I pace back and forth in my train car, crying. I can't _believe_ I have no mentor! They obviously want me to die as soon as I can, which is understandable. Completely understandable. But…I scream, and sit on my bed, burying my head in my arms, sobbing. I'm going to die. No doubt about it. No doubt. At all. It is as certain as the sky.

**Katniss**

It's time for me to meet my tribute, and I can't wait. She and I shared a similar Reaping situation, it will be so easy to relate. I knock on her door, and she opens it. She's cute. Really long red hair. That'll have to be cut. I make a mental note to alert the stylist.

_Cinna. _A pang runs through my heart. Oh Cinna. I miss him so much. He lost his life for me. Cinna.

"Hi," she says shyly. "I'm Lily."

"Katniss," I say, with just a hint of a smile. "Can I come in?"

She steps _a_side, and I step _in_side. "Why did you volunteer?" I ask softly.

"December is my best friend. I love her, I would never let anything happen to her. She's…December is like a little kid. She wouldn't make it past the bloodbath." she says this softly, almost embarrassed. I can hear the truth ring.

"Will you?" I say it almost like an accusation.

"I hope so."

"We can make that happen." I know it. I want this girl to win. She deserves it. She's about to go through hell by choice. The least I can do for her is make sure she gets out again.

"Okay. It's time to get to the train, so you can say goodbye to your family. And December should be there too. If she isn't…maybe you shouldn't have volunteered."

Lily cocks her head sideways, scrunching up her mouth. She's thinking.

So I leave. I see Peeta in the hallway, and he gives me this look of disgust. I brace myself for his hands, his raw energy, the wild look in his eyes, but it doesn't come. He's seriously, for real, mad at me. And I think I know why.

_I want to be more than just a piece in their Games._

My mouth falls open in horror. I didn't realize, but I had made both of us players again.

**Lily**

I try to contain my shock while Katniss speaks to me. My mentor is Katniss Everdeen. The most well-known person in all of Panem. And she is mentoring me.

But I'm not just shocked about Katniss. Just because my mentor is Katniss doesn't make the fact that I'm going to be in the Games any better.

My mom and dad both cry and hug me. They don't say anything, the guilt probably got to them. I can feel the regret roll off them in waves, and I feel sympathy towards them, instead of myself. They must feel terrible that they got me into this.

I cry too, and hug my dad. "Goodbye, Dad."

"No, no, sweetheart. Not goodbye. See you later." he chokes on his words, and squeezes me tight.

Then my Mom hugs me. "I love you, sweetie."

"Love you too, Mom."

"See you later," she cries.

"Yeah. See you…later." I say, wiping my tears away.

I wait and wait for December, but so far she hasn't shown up. Maybe.. Katniss couldn't have been right. Could she?

**Brad**

My mentor walks right in, and I'm laying on the bed. Just walks in, doesn't knock. My back was turned towards him, and I am rather put-off by the fact that he didn't knock. "You know, there is this thing, called knocking. You should try it sometime, it's pretty cool."

The air is split by a cool, thick voice that booms authority. "Are you telling me I should knock on the doors in my own house?"

I sit straight up, blushing. I jump off the bed, standing up. "President Paylor…sir." I gasp.

A bit of a smile lights up his aged face, and he shakes my hand once more. "It's alright Brad, just teasing." He walks around. "You might be wondering why I chose you when I did." His smile grows even wider, "It's because, well, when you shoved that kid off of you, I know I would have done the same thing. You are exactly like me. So I'll mentor you the way I'd mentor myself. I think you are going to win. And I am never wrong."

Oh. Well, he was just a tad full of it. Just a tad. But if he says I am exactly like him, I must be a tad full of it too. Who knows, right now I don't care. I just want to see my family.

"Go ahead to the train, we'll be leaving soon."

I practically run there. I'm too young for this. Given my health, height, weight, and family history, if I made the right choices, I was supposed to live to the ripe old age of a hundred and six. I just calculated that two days ago. Now it looks like I'll live to be the ripe old age of fourteen and three quarters.

**Venti**

After the Reaping, I ran to my hotel room, looking for anything with an edge. My bleeding from before had stopped. I didn't feel anything. I had to feel something. Was I still alive? Was I sleeping? I finally found relief in the bathroom, with one of those things that gets the stuff out from under your nails, with the sharp, hooked edge, and I dragged it across my skin. This didn't cut as cleanly as my knife, and damn, did it hurt, but it was feeling. I was still cutting myself when my mentor walks in. Male. Young. 27, at the most.

He looks around, seemingly asking himself, 'Where's my kid?' and then he looks to his left, and sees the blood. His eyes slowly trail up, and see my hand, the bloodied tool, and my eyes.

He rushes at me. "Dangit, kid! How are you going to live past the bloodbath if you're already bleeding when you get there!" He takes the nail-thing, and holds it between his index and thumb, staring at it like it's a dead animal. "Get cleaned up, wrap some gauze around your arms. We have a _long_ way to go."

What? Did he just say something that might mean more than 'You sick freak, why are you cutting yourself?' I know I'm looking at him like a wounded animal, and for the first time in like, forever, I feel kind of…embarrassed about my scars, about my bleeding… I look for the bandages.

**Colti**

I try to put it off. Really, I do. Why worry about things that will happen tomorrow, today? But…this…this is the Hunger Games I've watched on T.V for every year since I was nine. In fact, I seriously thought it was a soap opera until we started learning about the Districts in school. I didn't even know they were real people. After that, it was harder to watch the Games. But I still watched them. I just can't believe it. Really, in an alternate universe, this would be kind of cool. A twist on the tables. And how Katniss and Peeta are part of it. I remember them. I was so upset when the Gamemakers repealed the rule about two winners, and I'm happy that the Capitol Games allows two winners. My mentor is actually around 40, he's a guy that kind of reminds me of my Grapa Wuik. Old, a little meaty. His name is Korinth, but he told me to call him K. So I'm walking through the Capitol, taking in the sights for the last time, feeling detached, marveling at the cobblestone streets, the people with weird hair and skin and eye colors, the pets on the streets, the stores. Bye, home. I'm feeling kind of weak. I hear a familiar cry in the back of my mind. I turn sharply. "Crami?" I mutter. I spy my family behind a sawhorse, in front of the train station. I run over to them, and we have a group hug. My brother looks terrible. I know that he wished he volunteer. I can read it on his face. My sister doesn't really get it. She knows that I'm leaving and that I'm probably not coming back. She puts her little arms around my waist and hugs me tight. My brother hugs the both of us, and my dad looks broken. He looks more lost than he did when Mom died. Mom. What would she do now? I miss her. See you soon, Mommy.

**Shalia**

I am assigned a mentor, a boy who is not much older than me. His name is Lucas. He is tall, with jet black hair and startling blue eyes. He's got the strangest little freckles on his face. As soon as he walks in, I eye him curiously. The kid has gotta be the hottest guy I've ever seen. Oh, I know I have a boyfriend, Brenden, but… Bren has been kind of distant lately. I blame his parents. They've always been a little on the rebellious side, and they've never liked me. But who needs them? Grandfather always told me that those people were the kind who needed to be destroyed. Pretty much true. But he always kept them around because I wouldn't want Bren to be put out that my Grandfather killed his parents. That wouldn't get me anywhere. Lucas puts out his hand for me to shake, and I give him a small smile. "Hello," I sigh. I take his hand, and sparks explode. I let go quickly, I can almost feel my cheeks burning.

"Hey," he says, gripping my hand. Cool and firm. Cute. His voice is aloof, and just a little badass. Kind of tips me off that he didn't feel what I just felt. "Let's go ahead and leave for the train. People are boarding already. The new arena is all the way across Panem, so we better get going."

"Uhm…yeah. Let's leave," I agree. I'm kind of eager to see my dad, but mom… I feel at a loss. She's just so…crazy. When we get there, my mom isn't even there. Okay. That's cool. Alicya is with her, naturally, because she's not with my dad. Dad is really quiet. Sometimes I wonder if he's the avox and Alicya just doesn't talk. We hug briefly but strongly, and then I am on my own again. Not that I mind. I don't need anyone. I expect Brenden to come. I guess that is where I made my mistake. I see him, briefly, but his parents are with him. He doesn't see me. This, despite my protest, causes a stir of hurt in me. Didn't I act like I cared for him? Why doesn't he come see me? I shake my head in disgust, at him and me. Then I stalk my way into the train.

**Echo**

The Reaping was unimpressive, but the President's place is nice. If only I could stay here forever, instead of dieing. That would be nice. Anything, other than the fate I have now, would be nice. I'm relaxing against the headboard, with my knees up. It's not a very ladylike position, given the clothes I'm wearing. So imagine my surprise when the door suddenly opens and a boy, (no, a man really) struts in. If my face wasn't champagne pink before, it sure was now. I clapped my legs down so that my thigh wasn't showing quite as bad as it had been.

He gave me a shy little smile and his cheeks were a little pink too. "Hi," he said. "I'm Talen. I'll be your mentor."

I remained sitting, because it was always so awkward if two people were standing right next to each other and didn't know what to say. "I'm Echo," I said, though I thought I sounded a little mumbly. I hope he understood.

He gave a great big sigh and sat down on the bed. Internally, I was like, 'Okay. Cool…okay…calm. Calm.' I pulled my feet up next to me so my knees were facing him.

"I know this is difficult," he began. "But..I'm here to help you. We can do it together, okay?"

I sucked in one side of my cheek and saw him lift the corner of his mouth at the gesture. "Okay," I said finally. I had to debate with myself on weather I liked the tone he was speaking to me in. "I want to go to the station now," I said. I got up and we walked there, because of course Talen followed me. Diamond, Mom, and Dad were all waiting for me. Gosh…I really don't want to leave. I want to stay. I don't want to go. Mom looks like she's ready to fall apart at the seams, and Dad looks so angry. But the sad kind of angry. Diamond is a little reflection of Mom. She always has been. She's so cute. Annoying sometimes, but cute.

Mom wraps her arms around me, then Dad, and Diamond in between all of us. It's a group-hug, Tangled style. Out of the corner of my eye I see Talen silently slip into the train-station. He's cute. Maybe around… 23? Sandy blonde hair, blue eyes from the looks of it. Wrapped in my family's arms right now.. I just don't want to leave. I feel the tears slip out of my eyes. I just don't want to go. When the guards come to take them away, there is nothing I can do but sit there and watch them go.

**Willie**

They had to drag me to the Big House in the middle of the square. I tried to get away, but these guys are tough, and apparently, they don't give up after you've left three beautiful red scratches down the sides of their faces. We came to the end of a hallway with cream walls and red carpet, to a big oak door, I struggled, but their grips on my wrists were tight. One opened the door while the other one shoved me in there. I heard the door lock after they pushed me in. I sank against the door and screamed, just for the sake of hearing myself scream. That was before I noticed the guard in there with me. He was the one I scratched. He was still bleeding.

"You're bleeding," I told him.

"Really?" he asked, touching his face. It came away red and he gave me the smallest smile. "Hmm. I guess you were right. Willie, right?"

"No!" I screamed, suddenly upset again. "My name is Princess Belizabeth Maria Cordova Belize, the tenth!"

"Oh, Your Highness, I deeply apologize," the guard bowed low at the waist, and I cocked my head to the right.

"I was kidding. My name really is Willie. My mom will be here soon. And after that, I'll go home and none of this will ever have happened." I told the guard, and I curled up in the corner, hugging my knees to my chest. I quivered violently, waiting.

"Willie.. I don't know how to tell you this. Your mom will be coming, but you will have to leave her. You are going to be in the Hunger Games. I'm going to mentor you," he explained patiently, calmly. I didn't comprehend. I heard the words 'mom' and 'leaving' and 'Hunger Games'.

I started to scream and then I blacked out. I woke up in Mom's arms, but then they switched to a different person's. I screamed and jumped out, barely recognizing the guard who had told me these horrible things. I started to run towards the first thing I saw, the train with a door wide open. Wood floors, a little white carpet, a single bed with blue covers. The door closed behind me, and then locked.

I sat down and started to laugh hysterically. Trapped again.

**Katniss**

I sneak around the station and see if Lily is still outside. Thank goodness, I see her with a girl that I hope is December. If not, Lily should be out and December should be in. But I have to go find Peeta. I have got to apologize to him. What was I thinking? Maybe this whole thing was a mistake.

This train is the same one we took. And I think I know where to find Peeta. Our rooms were kind of made into museum exhibits, but we are using them again now, so I head to his room, and knock gently on the door frame.

He opens it, looking frazzled. His blonde hair is sticking up, and his eyes are angry. His mouth sets in a hard line when he sees it's me. He turns his back to me and goes to sit on his bed, but doesn't shut the door in my face or tell me to leave.

I ease in quietly and close the door behind me. "Peeta-" I start, but he cuts me off with a furious look.

"How could you do this to us, Katniss? To them? The Hunger Games were horrible but it was the parents' that made it terrible, not their children! We're back where we started. I can't do this, Katniss. I just- those kids are going to die." He sounded so lost and desperate. He was right. How could I have been so stupid?

"Peeta," I choked out. I practically bounded across the room to sit at his feet. "Peeta, I'm so sorry." My voice trembled and I knew I was going to cry. Dang it.

Peeta sighed and placed his hands gently on either side of my neck and leaned his forehead on the top of my head. He kissed my forehead gently and whispered back, "I know you are. I'm sorry too."

**You know guys, I'm sorry this took so long, lol, but it's 35 pages, and I tried to do as much with each character as I could. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
